Brettonio Chronicles
by Sarrabr4
Summary: A series of Brettonio one shots...wherever my imagination takes me
1. Rekindled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my** **imagination.**

 **A/N: SOOOOOOO I know I haven't been active in my other storied BUT this Brettonio idea WOULD NOT leave me alone so I had the obligation to write it and post it so Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Truck 81, Truck 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion chief 25, multiple shots fired….**

Gabby looked at Matt from the other end of the common room, giving him a pleading look to be careful before she followed Sylvie to the rig to get to the scene.

"Let's hope it's not too bad out there." Sylvie wished out loud as Gabby peeled away from the curb.

"Everything's going to be fine." Gabby reassured Brett. Sure they both hated these kinds of calls but Gabby also knew that the guys would never let anything happen to them. The drive was short towards one of the poorer parts of Chicago and both truck and squad stopped facing each other, putting both trucks between the gunfire and the ambo.

"Stop shooting, Chicago Fire Department." Matt yelled, everyone taking position behind their respective rigs.

Gabby and Brett were lying flat on their stomachs, trying to see what was going on. The next gunshot and a body fell to the side, both paramedics jumping. They got up and ran towards the side of squad, Brett putting the jump bag against her shoulder.

"There's no way that we can make it to him if they don't stop shooting." Brett complained, looking up to see multiple shooters in the windows of the building. They stopped in their tracks as they heard tires screech, police cars coming to a stop.

"CHICAGO PD, PUT THE GUNS DOWN." Five black cars were surrounding Firehouse 51's rigs, the Intelligence taking cover behind their opened doors, guns pointing towards the building.

"Cover us Antonio." Gabby made eye contact with her brother and he nodded before both girls made a run for the man that was lying in the grass, blood coming out of his right flank. Gabby put pressure on the wound while Brett got everything ready to patch him up, both praying that they weren't too late. They managed, under fire, to get back to the rig and Gabby sped towards Chicago Med.

Dr Choi was there to greet them and they took the victim into a trauma room to get fixed, the girls going to fill in the paperwork.

"Hey, you ok?" Gabby asked Brett who had her nose down on the paperwork.

"Yeah I'm good why?" Sylvie gave Gabby her best smile but she wasn't buying it.

"You've been really quiet on the way in here, you let me take the lead."

"I'm fine, really." Gabby chose to accept that answer but she knew something was bothering her friend and she had a small inkling as to what it was.

Another ambulance came in with another victim, Antonio and Voight not too far behind. Brett followed them with her eyes but quickly returned to what she was doing. She hadn't seen him in a while and her heart was aching for him still.

Antonio walked into Med, Voight at his side and he couldn't help but notice the blonde paramedic that was filling her paperwork. His stare lingered on her, the pang in his heart still there. He shook his head and went into the room to interrogate the man they had come in with.

"I'll wait for you in the rig Brett."

"Yeah, I'll be right out." She smiled at her before returning to the last of the form she was filling. She let herself look in the direction Antonio had gone for only a few seconds and she immediately regretted it, getting caught staring by him. She put her head down and tried to ignore what she was feeling inside.

"Are we done here sarge?" Antonio wondered as they stepped out of the room, information in hand.

"Yeah, we're good." Voight had caught the whole interaction between the two and he hopped that they'd be able to talk. "You still have a few minutes." He patted his shoulder before Antonio took his leave, heading in Sylvie's direction.

Brett finished the paperwork and slammed the chart on Maggie's desk. "Here you go Maggie, all done." Both women smiled at each other and Sylvie turned to leave, only to slam in a hard body.

"I'm sorry." Antonio had his hands on her arms to keep her on her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Antonio." Sylvie's voice was small but her heart was pounding in her ears from being so close to him.

"I was hoping we could grab some dinner together, talk." He asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry Antonio, I can't." She pulled away and quickly walked out of Med, leaving a stunned Antonio in the middle of the station.

Voight watched from afar, feeling sorry for his detective. "Come on, we have to go back to the district." Antonio simply sighed and followed his sargent back to the 21st.

The ride back to 51 was quiet, almost too quiet for Gabby's taste. "Did something happen back there?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You know that I have eyes right?"

"Gabby." Sylvie sounded desperate in that moment, desperate for Gabby not to push the subject of her brother.

At her friend's plea, Gabby simply dropped it but decided to keep an eye on her, ready to lend an ear or a shoulder when and if she needed it. Sylvie left for the bunks as soon as Gabby parked the rig in its place in the firehouse.

Gabby tried texting Antonio to have more info but he didn't answer her. She checked again when shift ended and tried calling but it went to voicemail after ringing several times. She watched as Sylvie left like a ghost and she decided to make it back to hers and Matt place, Matt staying behind to finish paperwork.

Antonio returned to the 21st, his mind filled with thoughts of Sylvie Brett. The case was pretty much done with but Voight wanted a report done before they all left. Voight looked on as most of the team left but Antonio still lingered, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Where's your mind at?" He looked up at the sound of Voight's voice.

"Somewhere else." He sighed, confessing.

"Does this have to do with that paramedic Sylvie Brett?"

"I messed up." He simply said.

"Maybe you need to go fix it."

"It's hard to do that when she won't even talk to me." He finally stood and handed his report in before simply taking his leave, not another word spoken between the two.

Antonio went back to his apartment, trying to put his thoughts in order. He knew Voight was right about fixing it. He knew that if he didn't do something, anything, that he'd regret it and if he was real with himself, some part of him had disappeared since she had walked out of his life.

He had found a carefree view on life that he had forgotten about from the last years he had spent married to Laura. He showered to clear his mind and half way through a beer, he decided it was time to do something. He stopped on his way to Sylvie's to a Chinese restaurant they had liked to order from before and grabbed her favourite along with a pack of beer and headed straight to her place. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he'd figure that out once he'd manage to convince her to listen to him.

He stayed in his parked car in front of her apartment complex and looked up towards her floor, taking in a deep breath before stepping out of his truck and making his way towards her door. He took one last deep breath before he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

Brett had fallen into a troubled sleep, her mind not letting her forget their meeting at Med. She woke up feeling more tired than she had been upon getting home so she was convinced that a shower was the only thing that would help her get the constant fog that her head was still in cleared. She kept busy tidying her apartment and when the sun started coming down, she figured that she'd try to get some take out, not wanting to get out for the rest of the day.

She picked up the phone and was about to call for her order when there was a knock on her door.

"Who the hell could be here at this hour?" She pondered out loud. She stood from her couch and walked towards the people. Sure she lived in a safe neighbourhood but at this hour at night, when she wasn't expecting anyone, she could never be too careful. "Oh my god." She whispered and she pulled back from seeing who it was. She had to do a double take to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "Antonio?!" She never expected to see him in front of her door in a million years but she opened it nonetheless.

A few seconds of silence followed as the two looked at each other. "Hey." Antonio finally found his voice.

"Antonio, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He confessed.

"Antonio." She warned as her heart beat a mile a minute. "Don't."

"Can we at least talk? I brought your favourite." He raised the big brown bag and her favourite beer.

A light chuckle escaped her lips, one Antonio didn't know he had missed until now. "Sure, come in." She knew that letting him in wasn't going to end well but her heart was telling her otherwise. "You can put everything on the table, I'll go get some plates."

"I thought we could just eat out of the cartons, like we used to." He said hopefully.

"Ok." Every instinct screamed at her that she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help herself. Antonio pulled everything out as she settled herself on the couch, taking a sip of her beer.

"How have you been?" He didn't want to ambush her with what he was still feeling for her so he took the safe route.

"I've been ok." She lied. "I've been taking more Zumba classes, keeps me occupied when I'm not at the firehouse.

"Anything bothering you?" He wondered, knowing that Zumba usually helped her when she had bad days.

"Antonio." He knew her too well and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings for too long. "I thought that I could do this, this talking and eating with you but I can't." She put her container roughly on the table and stood up.

"Sylvie, wait." He didn't give his food another thought and he stood as quickly as she did before he closed the gap between the two. "Look, I messed up. I let Laura get in the way of what we had."

"Antonio, please." She pleaded. "I can't do this again." Tears ha started to pool in her blue eyes.

He moved closer to her on the couch and brought his thumb up to her cheek just in time to catch the tear that had fallen there. "I don't want to do that again either and that's why I'm here. I want to do it right this time."

"Can you promise me that she won't come at me again? Because I can't do that either, I won't."

"No I can't but what I can promise you is that I'll fight for us this time and if ever she does anything to you again, she'll have to deal with me." He leaned in closer to her and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sylvie's heart was set ablaze with the contact. She never though that she'd feel that way again and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer as she pushed her tongue against his lips, asking for access, one he more than willingly granted her. He gently pushed her back against the couch as they made out, his weight against her body the best feeling in the world.

Her hands came to sit on his hips before her fingers started pulling his shirt up, Antonio helping her raise it over his head, the piece of clothing discarded somewhere in her living room. His lips trailed down her neck as his hand moved under her shirt, her soft skin welcome under his touch.

Antonio pulled away as Sylvie moaned his name. "Do you want me to stop?" He didn't want to push her into anything, specially not now.

"No chance in hell." Antonio simply chuckled before kissing her again, remembering the first time Sylvie had told him that exact line.

"But not like this." He pulled away again from her. "You deserve more than your couch." He kissed her before he simply scooped her up in his arms, their lips finding each other as he walked them towards her room.

He settled her gently against her mattress and he attacked her lips once again, not letting anything else interrupt them. This time he wasted no time in removing her shirt, leaving her clad in nothing but her lace bra. She was as beautiful as he remembered and this time he wasn't letting her go. He kissed his way down her body and removed both her yoga pants and panties before he kissed his way back up and unclasped her bra. He marvelled at her beauty as he took every inch of her naked body.

"You are way overdressed." She flipped them around and pinned him under her.

"What are you going to do about it?" He breathed out. She attacked his lips again and her hands expertly worked his pants off, the two of them now naked against each other.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I need you Antonio." He expertly flipped the around again, this time pinning her arms over her head.

"I love you." They had never said it before but deep down, that's exactly how they both felt about each other.

"I love you too." He kissed her lips tenderly as he entered her slowly, a moan getting lost under their heavy kissing. His lips gave her body all the attention while he thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, a think sheet of sweat forming on both their bodies. "Stop teasing me." His steady pace was pure torture to her and her body ached for more of him.

"I don't want this to stop." He breathed into her neck.

"It won't stop as long as we're together." She ran a hand through his hair as she leaned up to kiss him. That was all he needed to hear for him to abandon himself to her as they made love, his movements picking up in pace.

"Syl..vie." His breathing was rough now as he bit down gently on her shoulder as they both went over the edge together. He nuzzled against her neck as both their breathing came back to normal. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "This was, wow."

"Mmmhhhmmm." She mumbled against him.

"I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"And you'll never have to now." She closed her eyes, her body and soul content and they quickly fell asleep against each other, dinner and beer completely forgotten in the living room.

Sylvie woke up the next morning to a thin ray of sun peaking through her blinds but running her hands against the opposite side of her bed was enough to make her bolt upright, Antonio nowhere to be seen. She hoped that it hadn't all been a dream but the smell coming from her kitchen was enough to make her smile. She found her robe and walked towards her kitchen where Antonio was standing, back to her, without his shirt on.

"I like waking up to this." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hopefully we get to make this a regular thing." He kept his eyes on the food.

"Move in with me." She suddenly blurted out. She felt him move what he was making from the burning stove and turned around to face her.

"Are you serious?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes. I'm moving too fast aren't I?" She finally said when his face changed.

"Yes." Sylvie's heart fell. She had been an idiot to think that they were able to continue where they had left off. "No." Antonio said when he saw her face. "I mean, yes, I'll move in with you."

Sylvie's heart had never been so light and for once, her life started to make sense again now that she had rekindled things with Antonio.

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is. This is for all the Brettonio fans out there that miss them together. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to review it, you know How I love hearing what you guys think. - Sarra**


	2. Bad dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave the first chapter a follow and reviewed it. SOOO as the terrible writer that I am, I've been spreading myself thin writing so many stories at the same time. I write the inspiration that comes to me and right now this is it. I know that not everyone ships this couple but I hope that everyone who dpoes enjoys this story that I decided to turn into a multi chapter fic.**

* * *

Antonio walked into his place late that night, the case they had been working on for the past 2 days weighing hard on him. Two teenage girls had been shot, both DOA on scene and, tonight, the case had come to a head, the guy responsible for it, bloody in the cage at the 21st.

 _The adrenaline took his feet in the direction of the offender, his gun firmly in his hand, ready for anything. He was thankful though when Kevin tackled him from the side as he was getting in closer from behind. He had to be held back by Voight because he was so angry, a vision of Eva coming through his mind. Voight had locked him up in the cage to let him simmer a bit while everyone went upstairs to finish up the case._

 _"Antonio, my office." Everyone watched as Antonio walked inside their boss's office, everyone knowing why he had been called in._

 _"Look Voight."_

 _"Don't look Voight me. I know this is hard and trust me, I know what's going on through your mind but you can't let your emotions come in the way of this case."_

 _"Coming from you, that's rich." He yelled, not caring who heard._

 _"Times are changing."_

 _"They can change another time. I just want five minutes with him Sarge, five minutes to know why he did it."_

 _"Five minutes Antonio, I mean it." He let his detective walk out without another word, the rest of the team wondering why he was let go so easily._

 _"Atwater, don't let him do anything stupid." Was Voight's only instruction._

 _Antonio was more than happy when he got to the cage and no one was to be seen. He unlocked the door and let it slam against the fence._

 _"Why'd you do it huh?" The guy grinned and before he even knew it, he was served a right hook to the face by Antonio and then another and another, leaving him bloodied and Kevin grabbed a hold of him before he could do anymore damage._

 _"Take a walk." He warned him but Antonio came back charging, Atwater not budging on one side and hands pulling him back from behind._

 _"I'm not going to say this again. Go home Antonio." Antonio pulled himself out of Voight's grasp and went for the door._

He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he washed the blood off of his hands, angry with himself for losing his temper. The hot shower he took after did nothing to calm his frustration and once changed, he grabbed a beer and checked his phone for any missed calls. Usually when she was off, Sylvie was at his place but she was on shift right now and he was happy she hadn't seen him return with blood on his hands. He sent her a quick text and found his spot on the couch, hoping to find something to distract him on tv.

Shift was slow at 51 and no one had in mind to jinx it so everyone took it easy, Sylvie reading at her bunk. She knew Antonio would get off soon and she wished she was at his place instead of on shift. She looked down as her phone vibrated and she smiled when she saw it was from him but as soon as she read what was in it, she dialed his number, waiting for him to answer.

Antonio was actually surprised when his phone started ringing, Sylvie's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey babe, everything ok?" He asked her.

"I got your text, I was calling to know if you were ok."

"Rough day, wish you were off."

"How about I come over after shift and we can talk."

"Sounds great. Be careful out there." He heard the bell ringing in the background.

"I will. I love you." And the line went dead, leaving Antonio to his thoughts and his beer.

He took two more before he eventually caved in and went to bed. He missed her lying in his arms, her head on his chest but just the thoughts of her lulled him to sleep.

Ambo 61 came back from their call, the two girls exhausted. "Go take a shower and try to grab some sleep." Gabby offered Brett.

"A shower sounds good but I don't think I'd be able to sleep, I'm too worried about Antonio." She sighed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" Gabby knew the risks of what he did but hearing news that her brother was injured was never easy for her.

"He said they had a rough case, he sounded weird on the phone before the bells rang."

"There's just a few hours left to shift, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"That's the plan." She smirked as she went into the bunkroom and grabbed her stuff to take a shower. Gabby simply shook her head, amused and headed to Matt's office before doing like Brett and hitting the showers.

Sylvie let the warm water run down her body while her hands rested on the shower walls. They had gotten a tough call and her muscles were tight, another reason why she'd wished she was at Antonio's tonight. When She was back into clean clothes, She went to lie down on her bunk, looking at her phone. There was no good night text from Antonio and it worried her a little. She figured that he'd crashed on his couch or something from the long day he had had so she refrained from texting or calling him so he could rest and she closed her own eyes, hoping the rest of the evening would be quiet. Not a second after she had closed her eyes though did the bell ring, calling Ambo one more time that night.

Antonio's peaceful sleep didn't take long to be disturbed. Images were playing behind his eyelids and whatever they were was making his body thrash.

Images of the night's case were plaguing his dream world and they appeared like short flashes, each gruesome image accompanied by Brett's face where the victims were and just like that, he bolted upright in his bed, his shirt drenched in sweat and his breathing heavy and ragged. He ran a hand on Sylvie's side of his bed and took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself but it wasn't working. He stepped out of bed and changed his shirt before grabbing his keys to go see the one person who could make things better tonight.

The drive to Firehouse 51 was a blur as he sped through the streets of Chicago, knowing the way by heart. When he parked in front of the Firehouse, he noticed the garage doors open and the rigs there but Ambo 61 gone. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to answer any questions about being there in the middle of the night so he waited, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I hope this was our last call, this shift is taking forever." Sylvie complained.

"Just a few more hours and you're out of here." Gabby simply chuckled. Sure she had been weirded out the first time she had found out about Brett and her brother but with a bit more perspective, they made sense and they were making each other happy, which was the most important to her eyes. "Is that?" Gabby looked ahead of her and saw a familiar figure on the apparatus floor.

"Antonio?" Sylvie couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Gabby couldn't understand why her brother would be here before dawn, pacing.

"I don't know." Sylvie had a really bad feeling about this. She parked the rig in its spot and as soon as she hopped out from her side, she was received by a crushing hug.

"You're ok." He whispered in her neck.

"Antonio, what's going on?" Sylvie asked once he had released her, looking her up and down, making sure nothing was out of place. One look from her brother to Sylvie and Gabby left the alone, Antonio clearly shook about something and wanting some alone time with Sylvie.

"I had a bad dream and I had this feeling deep in my gut that something happened to you. Did something happen on a call tonight?" His fingers were roaming her body in search of anything wrong.

"No, nothing happened out of the ordinary. Where is all of this coming from?" She guided him to the back of ambo, the two sitting on the bumper.

"It's been a really rough day, a rough case."

"Shift's almost over. How about we grab breakfast on the way home and you can tell me all about it while I rub those knots out of you." She pulled him to her and pressed her lips firmly to his.

"That sounds perfect." The sun had slowly started to rise and the sky was changing colours.

"I'll go change. I'll meet you at your car?" She positioned herself between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What about your car?"

"We can come back to get it later. Right now, I need to take care of my man as soon as we get home." She kissed him.

"I love the sound of that." They kissed again and Sylvie went inside under Antonio's watchful eye. The two returned home to spend some quality time together, Antonio's fears coming to a rest as he held his girl in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, here is another one. I got the idea and just went with it. Hope you enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to leave a review, I love to know what you guys think - Sarra**


	3. Happy birthday Antonio

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. So here's another idea that I got, well some of it came from a paticular scene between Brooke Davis and Julian Baker in OTH but I thought it would be a nice idea for Brettonio, so enjoy.**

* * *

Sylvie had spent the morning shopping, getting ready for tonight. It was Antonio's birthday and she had a surprise evening just for the two of them that involved wine and barely any clothing. The kids were with Laura so they had the place all to themselves. She had begged Gabby for their grandma's secret recipe, knowing it was one of Antonio's favourite dishes and she was now heading back home to get everything ready on time. She had it on good authority that they were having a rather quiet day at the district so around four, she placed the recipe flat on the counter and made sure to follow every single instruction Gabby had given her before placing the dish into the oven and heading for a shower to get ready for later. She let the warm mist run down her body as she enjoyed some alone time but she quickly turned the water off, rubbing the water out of her hair with a towel. She managed to dry them before her phone dinged, telling her that Antonio was on his way home.

Antonio dropped himself unceremoniously on his chair. "That was one hell of a call."

"Tell me about it." Ruzek growled, pulling his bulletproof vest roughly off, throwing it to the ground. They had been called in back-up for a shooting call 51 had responded too and Adam had gotten a little bit too close to the action for anyone's taste.

"Let's just be grateful everyone is back in one piece". Voight walked through his team and turned before entering his office. "Everyone go home, the paperwork can wait." Hailey watched as Antonio got up and left without another word. When she was sure he was gone, she sent a text and went to the locker room.

Antonio parked in front of his building and sighed deeply, he was very glad to be home. He knew Sylvie was there and all he wanted to do was spend a quiet evening with her for his birthday, one that everyone seemed to have forgotten about. He was usually fine with that but after the tough week they had gotten, a celebration that included shots and beer seemed like a good enough option.

He unlocked his door and the smell that attacked his nostrils made him smile. He didn't know how Sylvie had managed to get the recipe out of Gabby but he was happy that she had.

"Babe?" He gently pushed the door closed with his foot. The lights were dimmed and thee was a bottle of red wine on the table with two glasses.

"Hey." Sylvie came out of the room wearing a black silk robe.

"Wow, you look nice." He smiled at her, taking a few steps in her direction.

"It's not every day that we get to celebrate your birthday, alone."

"So this is what all of this is?" He waved around into the room.

"Well." She took the last steps seperating them. "I didn't want you to think that I'd forgotten about it." She pushed herself lightly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm going to like this birthday." He slowly pulled on the string of her robe while they kissed, his right arm holding her against him.

"Is that what I think it is?" He smiled at her as he pulled away just barely.

"It might be but I thought you'd want to unwrap your gift before we eat." He pulled away a bit more so he could see what she was talking about. Under the robe, she had a bright red bow covering her breasts and she wore black lace panties, her heels matching.

"Wow." He licked his lips, clearly turned on by what he saw. He pushed her robe off her shoulders as he kissed her again before he scooped her up in his arms, walking them towards the room.

He gently laid her down on the sheets and she smiled up at him. "Happy birthday Antonio." His eyes had darkened with lust as his eyes roamed her body.

"I'll say." He slowly pulled on the red silk bow exposing her even more to his eyes. "You're beautiful."

"Show me." She whispered seductively. Antonio pulled his shirt over his head and pressed his body into hers, his lips attacking her own. She worked at his pants as they kissed and Antonio pulled away to remove them. He returned to her and kissed her neck, Sylvie running her hand through his hair and holding onto it as his lips explore even more south of her body. He pulled her panties down, his fingers running along the inside of her thighs, making her gasp in the pleasure he was giving her with only his touch. "Antonio." She whimpered, her body humming with her want for him inside of her.

"Patience babe. I plan on enjoying every inch of my birthday present." He said as he kissed his way back up, finding his way back to her lips. He entered her slowly and stayed there a few seconds, his face burried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm all yours." She whispered in his ear, making him move slowly in and out of her. He made love to her slowly at first, quickening his speed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not going to last very long." He growled in her neck, the two slick with sweat as they made love.

"We have all night." Her breathing was ragged and her words barely audible. It made him quicken his pace, Sylvie's body trembling as they both went over the edge. She forced him to put all of his weight on her as they caught their breaths. They stayed against each other for a little bit until Antonio pulled away, Sylvie already missing him next to her.

Antonio returned to the room with a plate of food and two glasses of wine. "Are you hungry?" He smirked at her as he handed her a glass.

"Starving." She grinned. "Someone gave me one hell of a workout." She took a sip.

"I didn't hear you object." He sat down next to her.

"No chance in hell." She shuffled closer to him on the bed. "You can have your way with me, anytime." She kissed him. "Happy birthday." If she was being honest, Antonio Dawson was her weakness but she wouldn't have it any other way.

They kissed and they enjoyed the rest of their evening, celebrating his birthday well into the night, in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always, please take a few minutes to leave a review bhind, I always love to hear your thoughts.**

 **For those waiting for my Family Chaos update, it will be coming online tomorrow, I still have a bit of research to do to make it better, stay tuned - Sarra**


	4. Girls night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews and followed this story. So this idea came when I brainstormed with one of my group of girls on twitter so that is what it looks like.**

* * *

Sylvie was getting ready in her room for girls night. They had agreed to have it at Matt and Gabby's tonight, Matt fleeing to Molly's for the evening.

"Girl's night?" Antonio leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." She turned her head to smile at him. "Gabby insisted we do it at her place." She pulled a hot sweater over her head, her leggins already on. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing planned so far but maybe I'll swing by Molly's later, we'll see."

"Are you sure you don't want me to spend the evening with you? I'm sure the girls won't mind"

"Absolutely not. Gabby would kill me if I kept you away from girls night."

"And we can't have that now can we?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up to kiss him.

"We definitely can't have that." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and circled her waist as their lips parted. Sylvie sported the most casual look, her hair in soft waves around her shoulders and still she was hot to him. "Now get out of here before my offer to send you to girls night expires." He kissed her again, this time releasing her.

"Ok, I'm out of here." She gave him one last peck on the lips and grabbed her purse, leaving to meet the girls. Her phone dinged as she sat in her car. **You look beautiful by the way.** Sylvie blushed, alone and smiled before answering him.

 **Thank you. Call me later.** He chuckled to himself and grabbed his things, locking Sylvie's place behind himself. He headed back to his own place, knowing full well that he'd end up at Molly's to join the others for a few drinks while Sylvie had fun with his sister and their friends.

"Brett! About time you got here." Stella yelled as Gabby pulled Sylvie inside.

"I wouldn't miss girls night for anything." She grinned, a glass of wine being pushed in her hands.

"Gotta pry you from loverboy every once in a while." Stella laughed and Gabby slightly recoiled. Sure this was their second go at their relationship but she still didn't enjoy hearing about their privacy.

"Enough about boys, let get this party started." Gabby raised a bottle of whiskey and the girls cheered. They were still waiting for Burgess and Upton to join them but it didn't stop them getting their drinking on. About half an hour late, it was a full house, the girls already slightly intoxicated, laughing out loud. They were sharing embarassing stories of all kinds and the alcohol only hightened their sense of humour, Sylvie holding her hurting sides from laughter.

"How about we take this party to Molly's?" Haley suggester between bouts of laughter.

"And how do you suggest we get there?" A drunken Gabby asked.

"We take a cab." Kim suggested. "The boys will be there and they'll be able to bring us back home."

"Not unless their drunk too." Sylvie stiffled a laugh.

"Come on, let's go." Sylvie pulled Gabby upright from the couch and all five girls headed out the door and towards Molly's bar.

Antonio took a sip of his beer as some of intelligence and 51 were hurdled around him. "Wher's your better half?" Questionned Ruzek.

"Girls night at his place." He pointed his beer bottle in Matt's direction.

"No doubt getting drunk off their asses." Kelly chuckled as he took a pull of his own beer.

"Speaking of drunk." Everyone turned at Matt's words as the group of girls poured into the bar in complete laughter.

Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pushed her body against his. "Hey baby." She kissed him on the lips.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabby had been adament that girls night be at their place, kicking him out of his own home and there they were now.

"Wellll." She slurred. "Haley here wanted to swing by here and no one objected." She kissed him again.

"Babe." Antonio pulled a giggly Sylvie to him. "How many did you have already?" He chuckled as he kissed her.

"Just a little." She showed her thumb and forefinger together.

"I'll bet." He laughed, not letting go of her.

"Hey Otis." She laughed, hailing Otis as he walked by. "A round of shots for me and the girls." The song changed and suddenly Sylvie squealed. "Gabbyyy!" Antonio released his hold on her, knowing what was coming next.

Sylvie pulled Gabby away, the rest of the girls following behind as they made it to the back of the bar where they could dance.

"Looks like we're the designated drivers tonight." Matt laughed as he watched his wife and the rest of the girls dance to the music.

"That's fine by me." Antonio took a pull of his beer as he kept an eye on his girl having fun. The girls danced along to a few more songs before Antonio followed them to the bar with his eyes before returning to his conversation with the boys. Even though they were in the same physical space, he just wanted her to have some fun, no matter how drunk she would end up becoming or what state she would be when they got back home.

Sylvie pulled herself away from the girls and headed straight for the bar. The place was visibly more crowded, even in the state she was in she noticed so she had to elbow her way a bit to reach Otis and Herrmann who were manning the bar tonight.

"Hey Otis." She yelled over the noise as he was serving someone already.

"Hey there." She turned to the sound of the voice and she found a man with a large smile next to her. She smiled back and returned to her mission. "Can I buy you a drink?" He tried again, not liking the cod shoulder she was giving him. Herrmann was the one who got to her first and she ordered a round of cocktails for the girl. "Hey, I saw walk in earlier." She would give him that, he was persistant in his attempt.

"Well if you saw me come in earlier that you know I have a boyfriend." She simply said, leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey Antonio, isn't that guy a little bit too close to Brett?" Antonio turned and looked at what Adam was pointing but he simply smirked when he saw his girl give him a final talking and walk away.

"She can handle herself." He chuckled, giving Adam a pat on the back as he watched her walk away and re-join the girls.

"Oh I know she can but she's also drunk."

"Trust me, he's in even more trouble now." He had seen Sylvie with a fair amount of drinks in her system and she was even more feisty in that state. Still he kept an eye on her because his thoughts were never far from her.

The girls danced for another half an hour maybe before they all made their way to the bar this time, looking for another round of drinks. "Christopher." Gabby beckoned him with her sweet voice. He came to them with a chuckle. "Can we have another round of shots please?"

"Don't you think you've had enough Dawson?" He gave them another chuckle, knowing full well how many drinks had been poured for them since their arrival and knowing the kind of alcohol that was most likely consumed at her and Casey's house before that.

"Come on Chris, our designated drivers are right there." Sylvie smiled as she pointed Antonio and the others at the other table.

"Their drinks are on me." Sylvie turned and looked at the same man that was standing in that same spot the last time she was at the bar.

"You don't give up do you?"

"You ladies look like your having fun, I'm just trying to get in on that." Sylvie was now facing him directly.

"Is that so?" She took a menacing step towards him. "Looks to me like you just want to get in my pants."

"I like how you think." His hand was now on her elbow.

"Well you can keep it in your pants honey because I have all I need, right there." She pushed his hand away and pointed to Antonio, who had his back to her still. The girls were already back on the dance floor, Sylvie left at the bar to get rid of the guy.

For some reason, Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of Brett. Molly's was their bar and when someone came at one of their own, they had each others back. He watched her as she and the girls returned to the bar for yet another round of drinks. Sure he knew what kind of girl Brett was and he was glad he had gotten to know her better since she and Antonio had gotten back together but something about that guy just didn't sit well with him. The first time she had brushed him off quite easily but now, he seemed to be coming back for more. Her looked as she turned to face him, fire in her eyes but he could see his hand on her elbow, not taking no for an answer.

"Antonio." His tone of voice got Antonio's attention quickly and he simply pointed in Brett's direction.

"What the hell?" Antonio watched as the guy put his hand on his girl and he saw red when she pulled her arm away and the guy didn't take the hint. He put his beer down on the table and walked their way. "Everything ok here?" The guy looked at him and smirked.

"This is a private conversation." He returned his look on Brett.

"A conversation this woman doesn't want anything to do with." He had now placed himself physically between his girl and that idiot. Sylvie pulled on his shirt gently and whispered to his ear.

"He's not worth it babe." Her words were slightly slurred but he took the hint behind them.

"If I ever see you in this bar again, I won't be so generous." He turned to take Sylvie away but the guy was stupid enough to try to turn Antonio around to confront him. Antonio easily grabbed hold of his arm and twisted, slamming his torso against the bar. "You little shit." Antonio was pissed now.

"Take your hands on me, this is assault. I'm going to call the cops."

"I am the cops." Antonio growled in his ear. "Christopher Herrmann." By now, everyone from 51 and the 21st had seen what had transpired.

"Go right ahead detective." Antonio pulled on him and held the pressure of the man's arm against his back, escorting him right to the door.

"If I ever see you near this bar again, you'll be charged with trespassing." And he simply pushed him outside, returning to check on Sylvie, who now had the girls around her, making sure she was ok.

"Hey." He simply said, getting Sylvie's attention right away.

"Take me home." She smiled at him before she hugged everyone and the two of them headed out the door, their evening far from over. "You know I can take care of myself right?" Her voice had a returned assurance back since they had left Molly's.

"I know but he wouldn't take the hint." Antonio had his arms around her as they exited the elevator at his floor. They stopped in the middle of the hall and Sylvie kissed him hard.

"I know." She pulled away slightly. "But the way you stepped in, that was hot." She pushed him gently the last few steps to his door.

"Is that so?" He flipped them around and pressed her back against the door, kissing her with passion. He fumbled with his keys as they kissed, his desire for her growing with every second. He managed to open it and push her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. "How about I show you hot?" He kissed her again, placing his hand under her sweater.

"Go right ahead detective." She whispered against his lips before he pulled her sweater over her head and discarding it on the floor. They left a trail of clothes on the floor as they made it to his room where they fell against the bed.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck.

"I love you too." And they made love through the night, both exhausted as the sun came up.

* * *

 **A:N So here you have it. Next up will be a prequel piece about Sylvie starting to see Antonio in a different light. As always, please leave a review behind, I always love to know what your thoughts are. - Sarra**


	5. Drunken feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and left a review on the last chapter, it means the world to me. Now I know this story is rated M to begin with but this chapter is particularly graphic so if it's not your thing, skip it, if so, enjoy.**

* * *

Antonio pulled a shirt over his head as he finished getting dressed to meet the guys at Molly's. Ever since he had moved to the State's Attorney's Office, he hadn't had all that much time to see his friends from Intelligence.

"Are you sure that I can't convince you to stay with me?" Sylvie unbuttoned the shirt she was now wearing and let it fall to the ground, Antonio turning to face her, swallowing hard as he followed his shirt fall to the ground.

"I guess they won't mind if I'm a few minutes late." He closed the distance between them and his lips were on Sylvie's in a second. They tumbled into bed again and after Antonio's clothes made it in a sloppy pile by the bed, they made love again.

"You should get going, the boys will freak out." She whispered, content, the sheets loosely hanging on her waist.

"You have to stop getting undressed like that then." He was propped on his arm and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back."

"I missed you today and we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately."

"I know baby and I'm sorry, Stone is riding me hard these days. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her.

"I'll hold you up to that detective." She smiled up at him. "Now get going." She giggled, pushing Antonio lightly on the chest.

Antonio kissed her one last time before putting his clothes back on. "I'll see you later?" He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Absolutely, I don't plan on doing anything tonight, just relax." She now lay on her side, propped up on her arm.

"Alright. I'm going to leave before you tempt me even further." Sylvie pulled him gently by the shirt as she leaned up to kiss him before he left.

"Have fun." She smiled, giving him one last kiss before he walked out of the room. She settles back down on her back, the sheet wrapped tightly around her torso and she sighed contently. Never had she felt so happy with a guy before and Antonio was making her feel all kinds of new things. They weren't exactly a secret but they were both enjoying the newness of it all.

Antonio pushed the door to Molly's and walked in, scanning the bar for familiar faces. "Look what the cat dragged in." His lips formed a smile as he was pulled into a hug by Jay Halstead. "I missed you man."

"It's been a while."

"Hey Gabby, he drinks on me." Gabby gave him a nod and a smile before she smiled at her brother.

"Coming right up." Antonio joined the rest of his former team, pulled into hugs by everyone.

"You got to swing by more often dog, we missed you." Atwater clinked his bottle to Antonio's and the two of them drank.

"As soon as I settle into some kind of routine with Stone, I'll be able to breathe a bit more and come here more often."

"Where's your better half?" Kim asked, Adam hovering close by.

"She decided to stay in." They fell into easy conversation as Gabby brought another round of beers and shots, Antonio finally able to let go and have some fun.

Sylvie stayed in bed a little bit longer. Antonio's distinct smell mixed with his cologne lingered in the air, making her smile. She finally rolled on her side and ran a hand against the sheets where Antonio had been only an hour before. "You're going to be the death of me Antonio Dawson." She whispered to herself before she got out of bed, the cold air hitting her naked body. She grabbed her things and went to the bathroom, running herself a hot bath. She hadn't been able to do that in a long time but tonight she was going to take the quiet time to do just that and curl on the couch with a good book and a glass of wine.

About an hour later, Sylvie entered her room in search of something to wear. She rummaged through her drawers but as soon as she laid eyes on the article of clothing, the choice was easy. Once she filled her glass with some wine, she grabbed the book that was on the table next to the couch and settled herself with a blanket, surrounded with piece and quiet.

Things at Molly's was heating up for Antonio and the rest of Intelligence. A few more rounds had been passed around as some firefighters joined the group, Gabby now in the group. "Where's Brett Tonio?"

"She wanted a quiet evening in, said she hasn't done that in a while."

"I'm surprised you're not glued to her." The grin he gave her made her recoil.

"AAHHHHHH ANTONIO." She shoved him aside. "Don't, just don't."

"You asked sis." He patted her shoulder.

"I never learn it seems. I need another drink, HERRMANN!" She ordered a double whiskey and downed it as soon as it was in front of her.

Antonio's phone dinged in his pocket and he saw that it was from Sylvie so he stepped away from the group in order to open it. Once he did, his pants suddenly felt tighter around him. It was a simple caption that said I miss you joined with a picture of her wearing nothing but his shirt. He pocketed his phone and returned to the rest of the gang.

"I'm going to head out." He announced, everyone complaining that they barely saw him anymore. "We'll do it again, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure you're going back to your honey's place with the look you got." Kevin laughed candidly, Halstead and Ruzek joining in. Antonio simply smirked before he kissed Gabby's cheek and walked out of Molly's and into Chicago's fresh air.

The drive was short but he was careful to drive properly, his system still processing the amount of alcohol he had taken tonight. He knocked three times and waited.

Sylvie had spent her evening reading and drinking wine, an empty bottle now sitting on her living room table. The book was set aside, fully read and she was tipsy and was now tired of being alone for the evening. She had one person in mind to keep her company so she took her phone, knowing exactly how to lure him back to her. About half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. She smiled at herself and stood to get it. She peaked through the peep hole to make sure it was him before she opened the door.

"Did you forget something detective?" Antonio was standing on the other side of the door, both hands on the frame and lust in his eyes.

"You." He didn't wait to be invited in and pulled her to him, pressing his lips roughly to hers, pushing her towards the bedroom. Sylvie pulled his shirt off with his help, her hands then going to his belt, her fingers having trouble doing so due to the large amount of alcohol in her system. Antonio gave her a hand there as well, discarding that item of clothing too, leaving him naked in front of her.

"You are going the death of me Antonio Dawson." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her again. He pushed his shirt off her body, Sylvie completely naked in front of him now.

"Tell me about it." He growled, gently laying her down and attacking her neck with his lips. Sylvie ran her fingers through Antonio's hair as he kissed his way down her shoulder. The alcohol was hightening her senses and every inch he kissed sent an electrical wave through her, her body humming under his touch. His lips made a trail south, stopping to take a pert nipple between his teeth, Sylvie's body arching upward to meet him. Antonio enjoyed watching the instant effect he had on her with his touch, their attraction to each other never ceasing to amaze him. He slowly slipped a finger in her folds as his lips gave her other breast the same attention as the first.

"Antonioo." Her fingers were bunching around her sheets as he used his thumb to rub her clit. "Fuck." Her thoughts were jumbled in the pleasure he was giving her, her first orgasm ripping through her body. Antonio lips found hers while her chest rose and fell with force, trying to catch her breath. "It's not. ok. to tease." She said between kisses.

"What do you want?" His fingers were running up her thighs, torturing her further.

"You, now." He kissed her roughly as he entered her hard, a moan swallowed by his kiss. His pace was steady as he watched his girl enjoy every second of it, sweat quickly forming over her body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he moved in and out of her,biting down lightly on her shoulder as he was getting closer to his own release.

He picked up the pace as he felt her walls tighten around him, a loud moan escaping her lips as he hit her core harder, her nails grazing his back. He made sure that they fell over the edge together, his name tumbling from her lips, her hair now sticking to her brow. She welcomed his weight on her for a few minutes before he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side, her hand resting on his chest.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She said in the quiet on the room a little while later, his heart still beating wildly under her fingers. He looked down at her and searched her eyes for, he didn't know what he was looking for. "Say something." She propped herself up against his chest when he didn't say anything after a few minutes.

"I love you too Sylvie Brett." He had no doubt in his mind about his feelings as she looked at him now. Her soft laugh pierced the quiet room as she leaned down to kiss him, she was now on top of the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooops, there it is. They say that people speak the truth while drunk and even though they haven't been dating for a long time, they have those feelings about each other. So I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


	6. Move-In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and left a review on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Antonio slipped his hand behind his head, the sheets hanging low on his hips. He had a clear view of the en-suite so he silently watched as Sylvie rubbed some moisturizing cream on her arms. It was still early, the sun barely peaking through the horizon but Antonio had woken up frisky and they had made love before their alarm had a chance to ring, reminding them they both had shift today. He couldn't stop watching her and he realized that she had a lot of her things lying around in his bathroom, some clothes also in his room. She had been spending a lot of time at his place lately, often bringing a change of clothes with her in case she stayed the night, which was more often than not. It suddenly made him realize that he liked having her here with him. They often cooked together when she came, settling in a seemingly easy routine in the evenings, as if they had always been together. And when the mornings came, he would let her sleep in while he made her breakfast that they'd share in bed. With all these thoughts running through his mind, he suddenly made a decision. He pushed the covers and slipped into a pair of briefs before making his way to the en-suite, wrapping his arms around Brett's hips, placing feather light kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"Morning babe." He looked at her through the mirror.

"Morning." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, smiling. "Ready for round two?" She smirked, a glint of teasing in her voice.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to make love to you again, that would make us both late and I doubt Boden or Voight would be happy with either one of us." She nodded, getting his point. "I've been thinking that you've been spending a lot of time here when you're off shift."

"You feel invaded." A look of horror suddenly crossed her blue eyes as she looked around her to see a lot of her things lying around in the bathroom.

"No. Hey." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "What I'm trying to say Sylvie Brett, is that I like the thought of having you here all of the time and I can see my future with you." He kissed her lips softly, tears welling in her eyes. "Move in with me?" He pulled her a little bit closer to him.

"Yes." She giggled before kissing him deeply. Her eyes picked up on red numbers from the alarm clock. "Crap, I have to hurry up or else I'm really going to be late."

"Let me drop you off." He pulled away from her, letting her go get dressed.

"I won't have time, you haven't even showered yet." She was working herself in a frenzy, picking up ehat she needed for shift.

"Baby, slow down." Antonio stopped her in her tracks and pulled her to him. "I'll be ready in ten and we can grab some breakfast on the way to 51." He kissed her.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. She kissed him again before pulling away to finish getting her things ready and the coffee going. As he made it to his kitchen, she was pouring the coffee in travel mugs

Antonio simply chuckled as he followed Sylvie out and locked the door behind him. He was the only one who needed to grab some food since food would be waiting for Sylvie at the firehouse. "See, Intold you we'd be here on time."

"I panicked didn't I?" She breathed easier as some of the guys from truck were trickling inside the house.

"Maybe a little bit." He laughed, Sylvie laughing along too. "Go on, I don't want to make you late now."

"Ok. You stay safe out there you hear me?" She said seriously.

"Always am." Her hand was playing with his jacket. "I promise I'll be careful." He knew how worried she was about him getting injured on the job. "Just as long as you promise the same."

"Promise." She pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled at him as she got out of the car and walked towards the firehouse. She walked through the common room with a smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Sylvie was startled by Gabby in the locker room.

"Antonio asked me to move in with him."

"Wow, that's a huge step."

"I know but we're happy, I'm happier than I've been in a long time." They had been together for a while now and it felt right.

"I'm happy for you guys too, you deserve it after evrything."

"Thanks Gabs." They hugged just in time for the bell to ring, calling the ambo to the first call of the day. Fornthe busiest house of the city, 51 had a rather quiet shift, giving Sylvie plenty of time to start getting her things sorted out to move in with Antonio. Of course the6 hadn't talked about a particular moving date but given that she had an appartment of her own, she had some things to move around in order to move.

Sylvie's phone dinged as she laid down on her cot. She smiled when she saw it was from Antonio wishing her good night and that he missed her. She sent him a quick reply and closed her eyes, hoping morning would come quickly. As promised, Sylvie was waiting outside the firehouse for Antonio to come pick her up.

"Do you need a lift Brett?" Matt asked as he walked out of the firehouse with his arm wrapped around Gabby's waist.

"No, I'm good thanks." She smiled at him.

"Antonio's coming to pick her up." Gabby snickered as her brother's car drove up the firehouse apron.

" I see. We'll see you tonight at Molly's then." Matt nodded to Antonio who returned it and Sylvie took her spot next to him.

"See you guys there." She closed the door and Antonio backed up and back to their place they went.

"We're finally home, how was shift?" He pulled her to him.

"Quiet all day but me and Gabby had one hell of a night."

"How about you go take a nap and I clean a bit."

"I told you We'd pick up together when I got back this morning."

"I know but you look exhausted." The purple under her eyes was proof of that. "Come on, in bed you go." He turned her around but kept her close in his arms, walking them both towards his room, their room. He helped her out of her clothes as he kissed her, having missed her in his arms last night.

"Thanks." She simply said as she hid under the covers.

"Better get used to it, you're stuck with me."

"I like how that sounds." She smiled kissing him before closing her eyes and falling in a peaceful sleep instantly.

Antonio closed the door behind him and grabbed his wallet before heading out the door. He had already cleaned the apartment last night and made some space for her to put her things but she hadn't even seen any of it she was so tired. The only think that he was missig now was a key, the most important part of her moving in with him. She usually slept for a couple of hours, giving him more than enough time to make a double and grab something from her favourite diner for lunch. When he got back, she was still sleeping so he grabbed himself something to drink and settled himself in front of the tv. About an hour later, she walked out of the room and leaned her body against the counter, her long legs the only thing he saw under his shirt.

"Hey sleepyhead." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Come here." He patted the spot next to him. "I asked you to move in with me yesterday morning but I forgot to give you the most important thing." He reached towards the coffee table and grabbed the key.

"We have more than enough time for that."

"Actually we don't." He showed her the key that hung from a CPD keychain. "I want you to move in with me now."

"But Antonio, there's things that need to be taken care of first." She protested.

"I know but we can take care of that later after we've settled you in." He was facing her but he pulled on her hands gently and made her straddle his hips. "I missed you last night and I don't want to feel like that anymore."

"I miss you too when I'm on shift." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Than it's settled. We're going to go get the essentials today and do the rest later."

"Ok." She giggled, leaning down to kiss him. He ran his hands under her shirt as they made out, the two battling for control. "Let me get dressed and then we can go."

"I brought lunch first." Sylvie changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and they ate what Antonio had gotten and they spent the rest of the afternoon packing her necessities and bringing them back to their place before the evening and Molly's with the rest of the gang.

They walked into Molly's around ten and everybody was already there. Gabby had seen them walk in and called for him, putting a beer in front of them as they sat on stools.

"Tonio, Sylvie."

"Hey Gabby." The grin Brett had sported all shift was still there. "This place is packed tonight."

"And you're still smiling silly. What are you hiding?" She eyed them both suspiciously.

"I'm not hiding anything. We just finished moving my things into Antonio's place.

"Our place." He corrected her, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, our place." She smirked.

"Wow, that fast? I thought you had a lot ofthings to do before you moved in?" Gabby had been with her when Sylvie had tried to get everything in order.

"I still do but your brother didn't want to wait." She stole a glance at Antonio and his eyes were already resting on her.

"I say why wait? Life's too short."

"I'll drink to that." Gabby raised her glass and drank, everyone enjoying the rest of the evening. Antonio looked at his watch and realized it was almost one, the night having passed them by.

"How about we head home?" He whispered in her ear as they sat in a booth in the far corner of the bar.

"Absolutely." She looked into his eyes and she saw the love he had for her. The drive home was spent in quiet, Sylvie playing with his fingers, her other hand on his thigh.

"You know that that's teasing don't you?" His voice was dangerously low as he parked his car in his usual spot.

"Absolutely." She bit her lower lip, suppressing a giggle. She loved turning him on like that.

"Be careful what you wish for." He killed the engine and came to open her door.

"I say why wait?" She took his earlier words, taunting him. It was dark outside but she knew what look he had in his eyes. He grabbed her and hoisted her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. The elevator ride was spent making out, Sylvie's back against the elevator wall. She held onto him tightly as they left the elevator, Antonio finally setting her down in front of the door.

"After you." Sylvie pulled her newly given key out of her purse.

"You are something else Antonio Dawson." He kissed her shoulder as she slipped the key in the door and opened it, the two walking inside, Antonio's hands on her hips.

"Welcome home baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Home sweet home." She turned in his arms and kissed him in the dark, a bright future ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another one for the books. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


	7. Point blank

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So I had this idea (I know it's not "original") of Antonio getting shot on duty and Sylvie gets to take care of him and live the angst of it all. So here it is, hope you like it.**

* * *

Sylvie stirred early on her day off. She turned on her side and ran a hand against the sheets, Antonio no longer lying next to her.

"Antonio?" She called in a sleep laced voice.

"Go back to sleep babe, it's your day off." He whispered to her ear before kissing her temple.

"Any way I can keep you here with me?" She slid back on her back, keeping her eyes closed.

"Sorry, Voight just called us in earlier." He was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Be careful."

"Always am." He kissed her one last time before she turned to her side again, ready to sleep as much as her body would let her. Antonio took his holster by the door and slipped it around his shoulders, placing his gun into it and his star on his hip before he walked out the door.

Sylvie woke up later, blinking sleep away. She looked at the alarm clock and it read ten thirty. She stretched and pulled herself away from the bed, the cold hitting her body. She figured she'd shower and make something for little unch that she'd bring to the district for Antonio and the rest of the unit. When she left home, it was noon and she hoped that they hadn't been out on a case by the time she got there.

She walked up the stairs of the 21st and came face to face with an angry looking Platt. "If it isn't little miss blondie from 51 and Dawson's better half." She said dryly.

"Hey Sargent." She said sweetly. "Is Antonio available?"

"I'll buzz you up." She simply said.

"Thank you." She smiled at her. She started walking towards the stairs before she turned around and headed back to the front desk. "This is for you." She put a brown bag in front of her.

"What's this?" She looked curiously into the bag.

"Antonio told me you loved sandwiches. I made this one specially for you. Enjoy." She had made a special one just for her with different meats, some brie cheese and a cranberry sauce.

"Thanks." Clearly she was taken aback. Sylvie smiled at her and simply made her way to the gate, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Hey you." Antonio stood as he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He kissed her.

"I thought I'd bring everyone lunch." She raised a large bag. Everyone perked up at the word lunch.

"What do you got in there?" She wasn't surprised that Kevin was the first one to ask.

"Home made sandwiches." She winked at Antonio and he simply chuckled, knowing what she had done downstairs. Even Voight came out of his office at the mention of it. "I got one in there for you too Sargent." He smiled at her and simply nodded. She smiled back at him, knowing he wasn't much of a talker.

She knew that what Intelligence did was heavy stuff and classified but she couldn't stop her eyes from looking at the board. "Are you guys any closer to finding these guys?" She looked at everyone.

"We have leads but nothing that can crack this case wide open just yet." Antonio placed a hand on her elbow.

"You need to find these guys and put them away for good." She looked straight at Voight when she said that. Cases that involved kids was probably as heavy for them as they were for them when they got calls at 51.

"Don't worry, we will." Voight assured her.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Antonio pulled her a bit closer to him.

"No." She didn't miss the disappointed look in Antonio's eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you guys ate something better than all the junk I know you guys eat, or don't eat during cases like these."

"So you don't trust our eating skills?" He finally smirked, teasing her.

"Nope." She laughed. "I'll get going. Call me when you leave here if it's not too late, I'll fix us something for dinner." She brushed her thumb against his cheek.

"I will." He leaned down to kiss her. "Thanks for lunch babe."

"Yeah thanks, those are amazing." Ruzek said with his mouth half full, earning him a slap behind the head by Erin.

"Anytime. Catch these guys and be careful out there."

"Promise." He smiled at her. "I'll walk you out." They walked down the stairs and made it to the front of Platt's desk.

"OH MY GOD!" Platt exclaimed as she saw Sylvie and Antonio. "That was the BEST sandwich I have ever eaten. You got yourself a keeper detective."

"Trust me, I know. I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her.

"Ok and I know I sound like the crazy girlfriend but please be careful."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Sylvie smiled at Platt again and headed out the door and back home.

Antonio went back up to enjoy lunch while he could because the second they had a new lead, they'd be out the door for who knew how long. As if on cue, Jay's phone rang, every waiting on the word. Jay nodded and answered the person that was on the other line before hanging up.

"We got in, now's our chance." Voight nodded and everyone made their way downstairs to suit up.

The Intelligence Unit was getting ready for a sting in the roll out. They had gotten a tip that an organization was taking kids from their homes and selling them to the highest bidder. They had put in an add and waited for those people to take the bait. Erin and Jay were going in as a couple struggling to conceive, desperate to have a child, no matter what the cost.

Antonio strapped his bulletproof vest on tightly. His star on his right hip and his gun in a holster on his other hip.

"You ready for this dog?" Atwater asked, strapping his own vest on.

"Let's roll." They drove to the location Jay had been given. They rolled into a trailer park and saw Jay's car and they waited patiently in their own. They could hear everything Jay said but something was rubbing Antonio the wrong way. A couple minutes later, the wire on Jay started making static noise and Antonio simply looked at Kevin before the two of them got out of the car and headed towards the trailer, Antonio followed closely by Kevin.

"Chicago PD." Antonio yelled as he pushed the door open with his shoulder and a gunshot, then a second and third one resonated in their ears. Jay had managed to pin the man to the floor, a knee on his back and his arm twisted against it.

"Everybody ok?" Jay had that same bad feeling Antonio had a few minutes before as he looked around the trailer.

"I'm good." Jay looked at Kevin but his eyes trained towards the floor and that's when he saw Antonio, a knee to the ground and his hand against his side.

"Damn it, Antonio." Kevin and Erin were at his side in a second.

"Antonio, hang on." Erin applied pressure to his shoulder wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Shots fired at the police, we need an ambo, NOW." She said in her phone, giving their location.

The ambulance got there in about ten minutes and Kevin helped the medics put Antonio in the back of the ambo and he gave the door three hits before it sped off towards Med.

"What the hell happened?" Voight was furious as the police cruiser took the suspect away.

"Antonio must have seen something through the window because he barged in and it must have scared the guy." Jay nodded. He and Erin were stuck in there and if it hadn't been for Antonio, they were the ones who would have been shot.

Sylvie made it back home and decided to get a little bit of cleaning done and start on preparing what was meant to be dinner when her cell phone rang. "Sylvie Brett." The number said confidential. A few seconds later, her phone took a drop to the ground and shattered but that didn't matter. She had already made it to the door where her keys were and took them before heading to her car, her destination the only thing on her mind.

She parked and ran inside the busy ER where she finally spotted Maggie. "Maggie, where's Antonio?" Her hands drummed the counter, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"He's in surgery to remove the bullets honey." Maggie walked around the station to greet her. "He's got the best doctors working on him. The rest of Intelligence is in here." She guided Sylvie towards another waiting area where they were all sitting, Erin and Jay with blood still on their hands.

Kevin was the first one to see her. "Brett." He came to hug her.

"What happened?" She wasn't looking to lay blame on anyone but she needed to know what had happened out there.

"He saved our lives." Erin stood and came to meet them. Sylvie nodded and let Erin continue. "He came in right before the offender tried to shoot me and Jay. Bullets started flying, it all went to fast."

"It's not your fault Erin, he's going to pull through, we all know that." She smiled faintly and Erin nodded before everyone sat back down, waiting for some news.

It took about two hours before Will Halstead came to meet them. "How is he?" Sylvie stood up first, followed by the rest of the unit.

"The surgery went great. One of the bullets was lodged in his right shoulder and two hit his hip. He's lost quite enough of blood but we were able to stabilize him and now he's in recovery."

"What's the recovery time doc?" Voight asked, his hands on Sylvie's shoulders.

"Anywhere from four to six weeks. Now I want to keep him here for a few days before I send them home just to make sure that there's no risk of infection but he'll have to have someone take care of him for the first while."

"We live together, I've got that covered." She smiled at him. "Can we see him now?"

"He's still sedated so he might not wake up right away but he needs his rest so no more than two at a time."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem, I'll take you to him." Everyone followed him on the third floor and stopped in front of Antonio's room. "Two max, I mean it."

"Of course." Sylvie nodded and gave him a small smile. "You guys go in first, I have to call Gabby to tell her."

"Don't worry about Gabby." Jay put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell her. You go inside and spend some time with him."

"Thanks Jay." She walked inside the room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. She was used to see Antonio strong and healthy and he was lying in this hospital bed and he was pale. She knew that this came with the job but her heart still hurt from seeing him like that. The whole unit came in one at a time and gave him words of a speedy recovery and they left Sylvie alone with Antonio.

The heart monitor gave a sinus rhythm and an IV drip was in his good arm. He had a sling on his right arm with a bandage as well as one around his middle. She linked her fingers through his and leaned her forehead against his hand. "You have to wake up." She whispered against his hand before she closed her eyes, her body exhausted. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "God Gabby, you scared me." She put a hand to her heart.

"Sorry. How is he?" This wasn't the first time that she had seen him be shot and although it was never easy, she knew he'd pull through like he always did.

"Will said the surgery went really well but he had two bullets in his hip and one in his shoulder. He says he lost quite a lot of blood."

"He'll wake up when his body is ready."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just not used to seeing him so vulnerable like that."

"Don't worry Brett. He's a Dawson and they're tough, he'll be alright." Matt squeezed Gabby's shoulder in comfort, knowing she was hurting too, no matter how she tried to hide it for Brett's sake.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled at him.

"Do you need anything, food, clothes?" Gabby asked her.

"Maybe a change of clothes, I'm not very hungry." She turned her attention back to Antonio's bed.

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit." Gabby knew that Sylvie would never leave her brother's side until he was awake. She rubbed her shoulder and she and Matt were out the room. Will came back to check on him just minutes later.

"How're you holding up?"

"I'm ok but I'd feel much better if he'd wake up." She sighed.

"His vitals are strong, I'm not worried about him. If he's still sleeping it's cuz his body still needs to heal."

"I know it's just hard."

"I know but he's a Dawson and they're tough." Sylvie had no other choice than to chuckle.

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Maybe you should start believing it?"

"You're right. Thanks for everything Will."

"Anytime Sylvie." He patted her shoulder and left them alone.

"You heard him and Matt. You're tough and you need to wake up." She sighed when she didn't get a response from him. She kissed his forehead and went in search of some food, her stomach telling her so. She took a quick sandwich from the cafeteria in the basement and came back up to Antonio's room. His vitals were even stronger than when she left but still he was out of it. "Come on babe, you have to open your eyes." She pleaded with him. Getting no reaction, she decided to eat her sandwich and just lie her head against the bed, her body instantly shutting down.

Sylvie didn't notice when Gabby and Matt came back with her things so Gabby kissed her brother's forehead and pleaded for him to wake up before she and Matt left again, letting the two of them get some rest. Sylvie blinked the sleep away, being met with darkness outside and a dim light in the room. On a table, she found a bag with a note and she smiled at herself. "Thanks Gabs." She whispered in the darkness.

She sat on the side of the bed, mindful of all the wires and she ran her fingers through his hair. "You know." She started. "I should be giving you hell right now for getting shot but you saved Erin and Jay and that's just the kind of man you are Antonio Dawson." She had always heard that talking to people in coma's and whatnot was recommended but she didn't know if it actually worked. "You are selfless, you're a great dad and I just found you so you have to wake up, please." She had tried to stay strong today but now, late at night, alone, she didn't hold anything in. Her eyes were watering to the point of the tears spilling down her cheek but that's when she felt it. His hand had twitched in hers. "Antonio?" She looked down at their joined hands. "Do that again." She was smiling when he did it again.

"Sylvie." His voice was hoarse and she suspected his body was killing him right now.

"I'll call the nurse." She stood but Antonio held his light grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I wasn't careful." He coughed, making her laugh.

"You are something else Detective. I'm just glad you're alive, I'll go get the nurse." Sylvie made quick of going to get her and coming back. She had paged Will that was still on call and came to take his vitals.

"Welcome back Antonio." Will smiled as he walked inside the room, his chart in hand.

"Give it to me real. How bad was it?" He could feel some stinging on his side but his shoulder throbbed.

"One hit in the shoulder and the two other in your hip."

"What am I looking at?" Getting shot was never the problem, the recovery on the other hand was what Antonio couldn't handle.

"Four to six weeks." An irritated growl escaped Antonio's lips. "Look Antonio. I know about your history with being shot, it's all in here." He pointed to the chart in his hand. "I know that it's tough to sit home and do nothing. You feel held hostage and that's normal but you need to make sure that it's fully healed before going back to work."

"I'll make sure he rests up, I have furlough put aside."

"I don't need a babysitter babe."

"That's not what this is about." Will corrected him. "You need help with the dressings on the wounds and Sylvie is more than qualified to do that."

"Plus it'll give us more time together and I'm ok with that too."

"And I'll be real with you. Your vitals looks great and if the x-rays and wound look good, you'll be able to go home and sleep in your own bed tomorrow."

"That'd be great. Thanks Will."

"Alright Sylvie, I'll just ask you to step outside while I look him over."

"No problem, I'll go make some calls." She leaned down and kissed him before stepping out. She had to call the district and Gabby to tell them that he was awake.

"You're all good. I'll swing by in the morning to check on you." We walked out, Sylvie walking in.

"I spoke with Trudy and I told her the good news." She smiled, sitting on the side of his bed. "Gabby said that she'd stop by tomorrow and she said to rest up."

"I'm rested." He protested.

"Humor me please?" She took his hand in hers.

"Only if you lie down with me." She smiled and obliged, lying down on his good side.

"I was so scared when they called me." She hid her face in his side.

"I'm really sorry." He kissed her forehead. "When I saw the gun pointed at Jay's head, I had to do something. He jumped when I barged in, they were stray bullets."

"Does it hurt?"

"Right now? No. It'll hurt like hell when the painkillers stop having effect though."

"I spoke with Boden. I'll be off until you can manage yourself alone."

"I meant it what I said before, I don't need a babysitter."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Mr Dawson.

"Not what I'm trying to do."

"So." She whispered. "You made me your emergency contact."

"Yeah."

"But why me? What about your parents, or even Gabby?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want you to be the first to know when something happens to me."

"I don't like hearing about it but I do want to be the first to know when something happens to you."

"Speaking of, you should go get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere. Maggie is going to bring me a cot and I'm going to stay right here."

"Babe, I love you but you need to sleep in something more comfortable than a foldable cot."

"Nope, I'm going home when you are." She leaned up and kissed him. Not feeling up to an argument, Antonio held his tongue and tried pulling her closer. Only a few minutes later, Maggie poked her head Inside the room.

"I got the cot Sylvie, it's all yours.

"Thanks Maggie."

"Anytime."

"I really can't convince you to go back home to get a good night's rest?" He tried as he watched her unfold the cot and get it ready

"Hearing Maggie say those words before. I don't want to go home in case anything were to happen. I don't think I could handle any kind of bad news for today." She finally looked at him once she was done.

"Ok." He could see the pain and the fear in her eyes and he wasn't about to argue with her over this anymore. The pain was starting to be too much for him.

"I'll go get a nurse." He didn't have to tell her that he was in pain, she could see it. The nurse came back with some painkillers that she pushed directly in his IV.

"You should start feeling better soon Mr Dawson."

"Thanks." It didn't take too long before Antonio felt the effects of the drug, making him groggy and tired.

"Close your eyes baby, I'll be there when you wake up." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sylvie watched him as he fell asleep, her mind reminding her how lucky she was that the bullets hadn't touched anything more vital. She lied down on the cot and instantly fell asleep, the adrenaline of the day finally leaving her body.

 **The next day**

Antonio woke up, the sun beaming through the window. He stretched as much as his aching body would let him and looked over at Sylvie's still sleeping form. Her body was in a weird angle and he knew that she'd wake up with a stiff articulation so he tried to get out of bed but his hand slipped on the sheets and he made the small lamp fall, waking Sylvie with a start.

"I'm sorry." He cringed.

"Is everything ok?" She came to him and looked him over.

"I'm fine. I wanted to wake you because you were sleeping in a weird angle."

"I'm good." She smiled at him. "Let's get you back in bed."

"Babe, I'm fine."

"That may be but I am not about to let you hurt yourself with that stubborness of yours." She chuckled. "And I don't think you want to spend another day in here."

"I'd listen to her if I were you Detective." April came in with a tray of supplies to clean his wound. "Dr Halstead will be here in a couple of minutes to check the wound. He says you might go home earlier if it looks good.

"You won't hear me complain."

"Alright, let's take a look." Will let Sylvie stay inside this time, giving her some instructions in case anything happened. "So if you keep down our delicious food, you'll be able to leave in a few hours." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, i'll keep it all down."

"Come check on him in two hours April? I'll leave you this prescription to get filled out for the pain and we'll see you for a follow-up in two weeks."

"Thanks again for fixing me up doc." Antonio extended his good hand and Will shook it.

"Try not to come back too often for this, will ya?"

"I'll try my best." Will and April left as an orderly brought in breakfast. He ate what looked edible under Sylvie's watchfull eyes. "You should go grab yourself something to eat Sylvie?" He pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not really hungry." She smiled faintly at him.

"Take this at least." He pushed the coffee he had in his tray in her direction.

"I'm fine Antonio, we can stop for something on the way out of here." She pushed the coffee back in his direction. "Just concentrate on keeping that thing down so I can take you home."

"Take me home huh? You know you'll have to do all the work." He smirked.

"You think you're so damn charming." She sat next to him on the bed.

"I know I'm charming." He wrapped his hand around her wrist and rubbed his thumb against it.

"Antonio." She closed her eyes, revelling in his touch. "We can't, you can't"

"There's a lot of things I can do." He whispered seductively to her ear. He wasn't about to let this injury prevent him from pleasing his girl. He removed his hand from her arm and the moment was broken. "Help me get dressed please." He pushed the tray of food away.

"Gabby brought you a change of clothes too." She got up and went to get the bag. She helped him sit on the side of the bed and reached behind his back to undo the gown. She undid the sling and gently removed it before slowly taking the gown down his arm. She knew that it was a delicate operation and she didn't want to hurt him. "I think I'll slip your arm in first." He nodded and let her do the work. It pulled slightly as she pulled it over his head but he tried not to let her see that. "Here you go." They smiled at each other before she put the sling back on.

"Thanks babe."

"You better get used to that." The next step was his pants and socks. Antonio closed his eyes to keep the blood from rushing to his groin as Sylvie moved the fabric up his legs. "You're all set. Now all we have to do is wait for your discharge papers. She got up and started gathering everything in the room so she didn't forget anything later.

"You know I'll be able to do a lot of things right?"

"With your writing hand in a sling, you won't be able to do as many things as you can Antonio but that's what i'm there for, to help you."

"My own private nurse."

"I'm serious Antonio. I know how hard this'll be for you and I want you to lean on me for help."

"She's right Detective." April came in with a smile. "Lie down for me so I can check your dressings one last time." She helped him lie down and checked to make sure everything was ok. "You are good to go." She sais after she checked his shoulder. "I'll go get your release papers and a wheelchair."

"I'm good to walk out of here April" He stood up without help.

"It's only to keep the pressure off your hip for the first few days." She smiled at him and left, not giving him the opportunity to argue with her. She returned a few minutes later with both and Antonio signed the papers and let Sylvie wheel him out of the building.

"I'm good from here babe. All I need is your help."

"Sure." She let him get up and she wrapped her arm around his waist and him around her shoulder and they walked to her car that hadn't moved in days. They drove through the streets and as promised earlier, Sylvie stopped to get a coffee and a bagel for herself and the drove back to their place. Sylvie was thankful for the elevators because she knew Antonio would be in pain by the time they'd have walked up the stairs. "Welcome home." She let him walk in first and she dropped his bag off by the door.

He walked in further and noticed everything was put away but as he walked into the kitchen, he noticed something on the kitchen floor. "What happened to your phone babe?" He leaned down painfully and picked up the broken phone, looking back at her.

"I dropped it when I got called to be told that you'd been shot. I'll just get a new one, it's fine." She tried not to dwell on that memory as she put her bag of food down on the table.

"How about we get comfortable on the couch and you can tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Antonio, I'm fine." She insisted, taking her food and sitting down. He watched her as she ate and he knew that something was weighing on her mind. Of course, she was stubborn, just like him so he knew that it would take some time before she actually talked about her feelings of him being shot.

"I'm there when you're ready." He turned around and made himself a glass of water to take with his meds. He watched her as she cleared her food and went for a shower.

Sylvie came out of the bathroom refreshed and found Antonio asleep on the couch. She sighed and decided to take a nap herself, hoping she'd feel better after. They tiptoed around each other that night, ordering in and eating in complete silence. The next couple days were spent in the same kind of awkwardness except when Sylvie had to change his dessings.

 **Three days later**

Sylvie woke up and found Antonio still sleeping by her side. She watched him as he slept peacefully. He had his sling on his right arm, Will's recommendations that he keep it even at night for the first week followed to the letter so far. She pushed the covers out of the bed and made her way towards the kitchen to make them some breakfast only to find the pantry completely empty. She closed the door a bit harder out of frustration which woke Antonio up.

"Is everything ok?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"There's barely any food left." She huffed.

"It's ok babe, we can go buy some food today."

"No, I'll go, you should rest." He sighed as she walked past him without so much as a kiss, returning shortly after fully dressed. "I'll be right back." She kissed the corner of his mouth and was out the door. He looked at the door a few more seconds before he decided he needed to change. His pants were easy enough to do with one hand but his shirt, after five minutes of trying and getting nowhere, he decided to keep the same as the evening before for the time being.

He took a long hard look at the apartment and decided he'd try to clean up a bit which he quickly realized wasn't an easy task with his left hand the only one he could use. He quickly abandonned the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He knew the dishwasher was clean so that's the next thing he did. That was easy but took some time considering he could only go one dish at a time. Once he was done, he decided he was going to make some breakfast but that task was even harder than all the other ones. He reached up to grab something from the higher shelf but stretching his body so much made the pain in his hip flare up, making him drop what he had managed to snag, the thing shattering in pieces on the ground. The second item he grabbed suffered the same fate, making his temper flare up this time, whatever he could find on the counter getting shattered, a string of Spanish curses escaping his lips.

Sylvie made it back to hers and Antonio's place, her arms full of bags from the store. She had brought Antonio back home after his discharge a few days ago only to be reminded this morning that the fridge and pantry were sorely lacking. They had eaten take-out the first few days but now she was fed up of the junk and hadn't had the chance to go to the store before now so that's why she had so much stuff. The closer she got to the door though, the clearer she heard it. He was swearing in Spanish and she swore she had heard stuff break.

"Antonio?" She called as she took a few tentative steps towards the ruckus and got no response, she knew that it would take more than that to get through his angry haze. She set the bags on the table, trying to avoid the flying objects. "Antonio." She put her hand on his good shoulder. He spun around so fast that he almost knocked her to the ground.

"What the hell Sylvie?" The anger that was in his tone was one she had never heard before.

"I tried calling out to you, twice." She said softly.

"Don't sneak up on a cop like that again." He growled, returning to what he was trying to do earlier.

"You're worrying me." She took a step forward. She had never seen him like that before and that anger scared her a little bit.

"I'm fine." He said dryly.

"Really Antonio?" She was getting annoyed now and after all the tension between the two the last few days, she started raising her voice with equal anger. "You call breaking the dishes in our kitchen being fine?" If he could get pissed, so could she.

"Sylvie." Her screaming at him made him realize he was going overboard with his frustration.

"Don't Sylvie me. You're pissed about what happened? So am I. You hate not being able to do anything for yourself, tough. You have four weeks MINIMUM of recovery. You either get your head out of your ass right now OR you'll be figuring all of this out on your OWN for the next four to six weeks. Am I making myself clear?" Antonio had never seen her this angry.

"Yes ma'am." He didn't dare argue with her right now. "I'll pick my own mess up."

"You can't." She sighed now that all her own frustration was out in the open. "Can you put the food away and I'll go get a broom to pick up this mess?"

"Sure." Both tasks were made in silence and when Antonio was done, he watched Sylvie finish cleaning up.

"I'm sorry." He massaged a sore spot under his wounded shoulder, leaning his body against the counter. Sylvie dumped the shards in the trash and leaned against the table.

"Me too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She sighed, finally looking him in the eyes. They stayed silent, their eyes locked on each other. Antonio finally pushed himself off the counter and closed the distance between the two.

"You look sexy when you're angry." He tried lightening the mood.

"Antonio." She sighed. "Sweet talking me isn't going to fix this."

"I know." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go to the couch, my hip is killing me." She let him lead her to the couch and they both sat down, Sylvie pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I know it's hard Antonio." Antonio ran a hand on her knee.

"Don't. I should say this part." He took a deep breath before he started. "All my life, I've wanted to be a cop. To serve this city and make it better. The first two times I got shot, I was in Vice. My stubborness and my unwillingness to heal are the reasons my marriage to Laura fell apart." She looked at him but let him talk. "You have every right to be pissed at me for acting the way I did and I certainly had no right to yell at you. I know that it'll be hard but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work and I'm going to need your help."

"That's all I'm asking Antonio. I need you to let me help you and I'm fine with you evacuating some frustration because I know you and listening to docs orders won't be easy but i need you back in top shape. I don't want to worry when you go back that you're not one hundred percent and that you could be off your game."

"I can never guarantee it'll never happen again."

"I'm not asking you to promise you'll never get shot again because you go after the worst kind of criminals daily but I just need you to be healthy, strong and careful when you go back."

"I can live with that."

"Now come on, let me look at those wounds. Lie down." He did as he was told as she went to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"It probably looks nasty." He warned her.

I'll be fine, paramedic remember?" She smiled at him, making him chuckle and then wince. "Fine, no joking from now on." She lowered the side of his pants to be able to work properly. He winced when she pulled on the bandage to remove it and simply stared at it.

"Babe?" Antonio questioned her after a few seconds of silence.

"Does it hurt?" she wondered, looking in his eyes.

"Sylvie." He trailed off.

"I just want to know." She started cleaning around the wound.

"Like hell but the adrenaline keeps your heart pumping. It's happened more times that I'd like to admit and once it happened right in front of Gabby." Sylvie looked up from her task.

"She never told me that."

"It happened right outside of Lakeshore, drive by."

"She's stronger than me then. I don't think I could survive seeing it happen to you." Her hands were shaking lightly without her realizing it. Antonio placed his hand on hers to still them.

"Hey, it's ok. Talk to me."

"Seeing you in the bed, hooked to those machines and the IV, I thought I was going to lose you." Tears were now blurring her vision.

"Babe, look at me." He placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "I know I don't have the safest job in Chicago but I know one thing for sure. I'll always do my best to come home in one piece, no more recklessness here. You and the kids are way too important to me."

"I'll hold you to that Antonio Dawson." She chuckled through her tears. "Speaking of the kids, do they know?

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them in a few weeks. Laura's been playing hardball with me."

"Then we should have them over as soon as you can get them." She smiled as she wiped the dry tears on her cheeks and went back to work on Antonio's hip. Once she was done there, she paid attention to his shoulder.

"Your patients are lucky to have you."

"I love my job." She simply said as she bandaged his shoulder back up.

"I'm lucky." She helped him sit back up.

"We'll see about that when you start getting restless from staying home." She chuckled, helping him up this time. " How about Infix us some dinner?"

"What can I do to help?" His hand was lingering on her hip.

"You can sit down and rest, I got this." For one of the first time, Antonio did as he was told and they had dinner together.

 **Two weeks later**

"Babe, did you see." He stopped mid sentence, making a mess in their wardrobe.

"If you're looking for your gun and holster, don't even think about it." She yelled from the kitchen, making him growl. They had already had that particular conversation but he didn't think she'd go as far as hiding it.

"Come on babe, they said I was fine for light activity."

"I doubt they were talking about that kind of activity." She poked her head in the room with a smile. "But." She walked closer to him."They did say that TLC goes a long way." She smirked seductively as Antonio pulled her to him.

"That, I can do." He dipped down and captured her lips in a rough kiss. They hadn't been intimate since the night before he got shot and on more than one occasion in the first two weeks, Sylvie had, without really realizing it, toyed with his want for her. He laid her down on the bed gently and held his weight off of her with his arms.

"Are you sure you should be putting so much weight on your arm?"

"Ssshhhhh." He pressed his thumb on her lip to silence her. My arm is perfectly fine for me to make love to you." She giggled before he kissed her again, this time running his hand under her shirt. She moaned at the contact of his rough skin against hers and they made out, tongues battling for control.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" Sylvie managed to say through ragged breaths.

"I promise, now enough talking." He smiled at her and repositioned himself so he was sitting lower on her hips. He pushed her shirt up slowly and peppered her skin with light kisses, making her body arch towards him for more. Antonio felt goosebumps form on her skin as he kissed his way up, pulling her shirt over her head. Seeing her in only her bra made Antonio hot for her and he reached behind her still arched back and expertly removed it with only one hand as he kissed her hard. He flicked her already hard nipple with his thumb as their kiss swallowed her moans. Her body ached for him as much and his did for her so after he finished removing her pants, she flipped them around and proceeded in ridding him of his own clothes.

She ran her fingers along his torso and abs, trying to remember every inch of him. His body had an instant reaction to her touch.

"Sylvie." He growled as she took his full length in her hand.

"Mmmm?" She looked down at him teasingly.

"You've got to stop with the teasing, I can't take it anymore." He tried to control the urge to flip them around and pin her under him.

"I haven't done anything." She argued, moving her hand up and down his length.

"All you've done, in the past two weeks, is tease." He said, her body already under him. "Every time you've helped me with my pants." He curled a finger inside her folds, making her moan loudly. "All I wanted to do is have you." He rubbed her clit with his thumb as his fingers moved inside of her. She clenched the sheets in her fists.

"Antonio." She whimpered. "Enough, please." She pleaded with him.

"As you wish." She groaned as he removed his fingers from her but he gently repositioned himself over her and slowly entered her, pushing all the way inside her, both bodies finally as one.

Sylvie enjoyed his weight against her body and he hid in the crook of her neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin there. He started moving in and out of her at a steady pace, their bodies connecting with each stroke. It had been so long since they had been together so they both knew that they wouldn't last very long. His movements became more erratic as she tightened around him, her nails digging in the skin of his back, his teeth sinking not so gently in her shoulder as they both hit their peak. Their hearts beat wildly in their chests as Antonio rolled on his side, pulling Sylvie to him.

"I've missed you." She sighed, trying to catch her breath as he pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere." He ran his fingers through her damp hair, kissing her forehead.

"Don't make that kind of promise Antonio." She warned him gently.

"I'd never promise you I wouldn't get hurt again but I promise i'll be more careful because I don't want to miss anything with you or the kids."

"Kids." She mumbled against his chest.

"Babe, where's your head at?"

"It's silly, forget about it." She waved it off, knowing they'd never be on the same length in that department.

"Sylvie." He prodded her gently.

"It's just a dream Antonio, it's fine I promise." She tried to make him drop it.

"No way." He turned on his side and propped himself on his elbow. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. Tell me what's on your mind babe." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes before answering. "I've always wanted kids." She started, looking at her hands as she shifted under the covers. "When I left Fowlerton, I came here to start a new life. In the process, I found myself and a family at 51. What I didn't see coming was you."

"You we're a total surprise too." He smiled down at her.

"The age difference doesn't matter here but you already have kids and I know."

"Let me stop you right there." He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "I know that we're not at the same stage in life and I know that I have a dangerous job and two grown kids but when we're ready, I'm ready to start all over with you Sylvie Brett." Her eyes were filled with tears and he pushed them away with his thumb.

"I never thought, we never really talked about it." She was already babbling.

"It never came up. It's ok to be scared about all of this but we don't have to rush anything. When we're both ready, we'll know and we can take that leap then."

"What about Eva and Diedo? This concerns them too."

"We can have that talk when the time comes, don't worry about that stuff right now." He kissed her.

"I love you Antonio Dawson." She chuckled, joy bubbling inside her chest.

"I love you too." They kissed and they spend the rest of the evening talking, cuddled close under the covers.

 **two weeks later**

Antonio woke up with a slight stiffness in his shoulder. He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed it.

"Let me get that out for you." Sylvie leaned against his bare back and pressed her thumb to his shoulder.

"I haven't done anything strenuous in weeks." He huffed.

"I think I need to remind you of what we did last night." She kissed his neck as she kept rubbing his shoulder. "The shower, the kitchen table." She said between kisses. "Should I continue or do you remember now?"

"Oh I remember." He turned around and pinned her under him. "If I didn't have that follow up with Will I'd be tempted to start all over again." He kissed her.

"That and the fact that I'm due for shift this morning." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I forgot about that. Not looking forward to having this bed all to myself tonight."

"Trll me about it. I've been getting used to having you to myself every night." She sighed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"My appointment and then i'm free for the rest of the day."

"Maybe à little session at Matadore's might help you with that stiff shoulder."

"Aren't you afraid I might get hit where I got shot?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't say go all golden gloves on someone but maybe some solo training might help you get back into CPD shape until you get cleared?" She tried to offer him a compromise, knowing he was started to be frustrated from being off duty for so long.

"I think that might work." He kissed her. "Let's get ready so I don't get you late to the firehouse, Boden would probably have my head for it."

"You don't need to drive me, I can go by myself." She offered.

"It's fine, I'll drop you off on the way to Med." He stood and pulled her up and let her get ready as he did the same. The drive to 51 was mostly spent in silence but Antonio kept stealing glances her way. "Nervous?"

"I don't know why but a little bit?"

"It'll be fine, Gabby will be happy to see you." He chuckled.

"I know. She's been partnered with Chout since you've been shot, she must be going insane." She laughed knowing how Chout could get. As Antonio drove up the apron, he could spot his sister waiting, arms crossed and a twitch to her leg.

"Careful, she's ready to pounce." He looked out Sylvie's window.

"I'll be fine." She chuckled, leaning over the middle console and kissing him tenderly. "Call me with an update?"

"Absolutely. Have A good shift."

"Thanks." She smiled back at him as she got out of the truck. Antonio got out as well and leaned against the side just as Gabby attacked Sylvie in a hug.

"Sis." He smiled coyly at her.

"Antonio." She glared at him. "You can go now that I've got my partner back."

He simply laughed at his sister before replying. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I can't guarantee that with this one." Sylvie yelled over her shoulder as she walked inside with Gabby.

Antonio laughed before getting back in his truck and heading to Med. The waiting room was full but Will was in the ED and had asked him to be paged when he arrived. He didn't have to speak with anyone because Will made eye contact with him and they walked into a trauma room so he could get checked out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as Antonio lied down on the examination table.

"There's some stiffness in my shoulder but apart from that i think i'm pretty good."

"Do anything strenuous?" He moved his shirt aside to take a look.

"Something like that." He chuckled, remembering how Sylvie had reminded him of their night time activities. "Sylvie's making sure I don't do too much."

"That's good. Raise your shirt for me so I can look at your hip." Antonio did as he was told and Will put pressure to make sure everything was fine there too. "Feel any pain there?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's good then. So I'll give you some exercises to do just to keep your muscles strong and I'll sign your return to Intelligence for next Monday."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." He lowered his shirt.

"Just try not to jump in front of bullets as soon as you get back?!"

"I can't make any promises doc but i'll do my best." He stood back up. "Thanks again." They shook hands and Antonio took his leave. He drove by 51 to tell Sylvie his good news but the rigs were all out so he headed for Matadore's instead. The gym was mainly empty at this time of day so he grabbed his bag behind the counter and went to change.

Looking back at the boxing gym, he was happy that Voight had given him the money to buy it. He sat by the side of the ring and wrapped his hands. He loved the quiet in that moment and when he was ready, he stepped onto the ring. He started with some footwork with punch combos in mid air, concentrating on his breathing.

"So here's where you've been hiding." The voice broke him out of his concentration.

"I don't exactly call that hiding." He chuckled as he got out of the ring, Voight waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"Well you weren't answering your phone so I called Brett to know where you were."

"I thought I'd come here to get back into shape to get back to work." He unwrapped his hands.

"I got the phone call. So one more week huh bro?"

"Yeah. I can't say that I'm sad to be leaving my place, it's been a bit crowded." He took a swig of the bottle that was sitting on the front desk. "Sylvie's making sure I don't do much but it was her idea to get back into shape here. I feel better already."

"I got a deal for you."

"I'm listening." He was curious.

"If and I mean IF you agree, you could come back to Intelligence day after tomorrow but only on a stay in the bullpen at your desk capacity."

"At this point, I'll take anything Sarge." The last time he had forced his way back from being shot, he had gotten into a huge fight with Laura but he wasn't about to let history repeat itself. "I'll run it past Sylvie first because i'm not looking to repeat past mistakes."

"I hear ya. Call me when you've decided." He gave him a pat against the shoulder before turning around to leave him to his thoughts.

He spent the afternoon cleaning up the apartment and making himself some was too quiet for his taste and a text from Sylvie and he knew that they wouldn't be able to talk, the shift totally crazy. He figured that he could head over to Molly's for a drink or two but decided otherwise. He decided on a shower and slipped into a pair of sweats, the article of clothing sitting low on his waist as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He didn't hear the front door open or close and when he turned around, he came face to face with Sylvie.

"Hey babe, what are doing here?" He smiled, really not expecting her to stop by.

"Woah, hum, it was a bit quiet and I decided to check up on you but hum." She was flustered at the sight of him without his shirt on.

"I'd close your mouth before Gabby walks in."

"It would help if you put a shirt on." She licked her lips. Seeing him like that was not helping the days withdrawal syndrome. She watched him as he set the beer down and slowly walked past her.

"Brett, what's taking so long?"

"In a minute." She yelled back as Antonio walked back in the room. "You're not getting too stir crazy are you?" She kissed him.

"A little bit but i'll live. Actually." He wanted to run Voight's idea by her the next morning but since she was here he figured he'd go for it. "Voight stopped by Matadore's today."

"I know, he was looking for you and you weren't answering your phone."

"So, he'd be willing to take me back in two days." He saw Sylvie stiffen at the news. "Babe." He pulled her to him, intent on making sure she was ok. "I told him I wasn't deciding anything before I spoke to you about it." She nodded so he continued. "He said he'd take me back ONLY if I stayed in the bullpen, at my desk until my real clear date." She sighed, relieved.

"I can live with that but you have to promise not to go out in the field until he tells you it's ok."

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You better." She still had a scared expression on her face.

"I will. Now get back on shift before I take my shirt off again and keep you here." He said mischievously.

"Aawww come on Antonio, I DIN't NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Sylvie and Antonio both laughed at Gabby's discomfort.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I won't be late. I'll miss you tonight." He whispered the last part.

"Tell me about it." She hid her face in his chest as her radio crackled to life. "That's us."

"61 responding." They heard Gabby's voice in stereo through the radio.

"Go save lives."

"Love you." She went directly out the door without a kiss and Antonio watched her leave, making him alone again. He finished the beer in his hand and grabbed another one before sitting on the couch, finding a basketball game on. He had never found an evening so boring in his life. He smiled when he received a text from Sylvie saying she missed him and that she couldn't wait to see him in the morning.

Midnight came faster than what he expected so he slipped under the covers and tried his best to fall asleep, missing Sylvie's presence next to him.

Antonio woke up and turned on his side from habit but was met with cold sheets next to him. "Damn." He sat in bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough." He got out of bed and did some push ups before heading for the shower. He made some coffee to go an headed to 51 where he had to wait for Sylvie to come out. She walked out alone and looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey there." He pulled her to him as she walked close to him.

"Morning." She mumbled incoherently in his chest.

"Long night?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"Didn't sleep at all, got calls all night long." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's get you in bed then." He pulled away from her and held her at arms length.

"Food first, I'm also starving." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to keep the hunger at bay.

"Alright, let's go." He grabbed her bag and she walked to the passenger side so they could drive back home. She fell asleep against the window as Antonio made the first street turn. He stopped by a drive through to get food to give her some extra sleep time and headed straight for home. He reluctantly woke her up and they headed inside. He let her grab a long, hot shower and she returned, wearing nothing but panties and a tank top,taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I got this for you." He handed her a danish and a coffee that she ate quietly, fighting her body that wanted nothing but to shut down.

"So tomorrow it's back to normal." She didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Hey." He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I don't have to go back tomorrow. I can call Voight and say that I'll wait."

"NO!" She exclaimed, her energy returning to her. "I don't want to be that girlfriend Antonio."

"You'd never be THAT girlfriend but I know you're worried."

"I am but I trust you. I knew what I was signing up for when I started dating you. The job you do, the people you put away, that's what's important. I just have to put these worries away because you love your job and I would never, EVER stop you from doing the job you love and that you're amazing at." She ran her thumb against her cheek. "So you call Voight and tell him that you will be in first thing in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her, earning a slap on the chest.

"I'm serious babe. Tomorrow I'm going to make you a good, hearty breakfast and you are going to march into Intelligence and kick some serious ass, like you always do."

"From my desk."

"From your desk." She giggled. "Now come on Detective, make that phone call."

Antonio pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Voight's familiar number. "Hey Sarge." He said into the phone. "I'll be in tomorrow morning, bright and early." Sylvie could only hear what Antonio was saying but she understood the gyst of the conversation. "No straying, yes boss. See you in the morning."

"You all set?"

"All set, warning included."

"Warning included?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I do anything remotely stupid and i'll be back here for the rest of the week."

"I like your boss." She smiled, grateful for Voight. "Thanks for breakfast. Join me in bed?"

"Absolutely." He pulled her up with him and they made to the room, his lips on hers. "Last night wasn't the same without you."

"Luckily I didn't have time to think about it but it's back to normal after today so let's just enjoy our last day together before the real world has it's way."

"Amen to that." She helped him strip down and the slipped under the covers, Sylvie falling asleep wrapped in Antonio's arms.

 **The next morning**

Sylvie woke up with a nervous knot in her stomach but Antonio pulled her closer to him and she instantly felt better.

"I know what you're doing." He kissed her neck.

"I can't help it." She turned in her arms, facing him. "I won't ask how you're feeling." She already knew the answer but he told her anyways.

"Nervous, excited."

"I got the cure for that." She pushed her body against his and kissed him. His hand ran up the back of her shirt as their kiss heated up.

"Keep that up and I might not want to leave."

"Than my plan will have worked." She giggled, her nervous energy now gone. "Join me in the shower?" She kissed him again.

"Now I'll definitely have a good day at work." He got up and pulled her with him before he grabbed her, making her squeal, over his shoulder. They showered quickly but their hands couldn't stop grabbing at each other as they kissed under the mist. Antonio made love to her in an effort to calm her raging nerves and when she was a puddle in his hands, he new it had worked. They dried off and Antonio got ready for work while Sylvie slipping into a pair of boyfriend jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Smells good in here." He said, leaning against the wall.

"I thought I'd make your favourite." She smiled over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Gabby wants to go shopping later, it's been a while since we've hung out."

"Good, that way you don't have to stay cooped up in here with your thoughts." He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved the skillet aside and dropped some bread in the toaster before she turned in his arms.

"Yeah. Girls time, should be fun." She ran her hands on his shoulder and smiled.

"What is that smile for?"

"I remember the last time you wore that shirt." In fact he was wearing the same outfit as that day when she and Gabby had saved his CI.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Yeah, that's when things started to happen between us and we had no clue what hit us."

"How can I forget." He kissed her but the toaster took them out of their moment.

"Time for breakfast." She piller herself away and fixed him a plate before fixing her own, the two eating in comfortable conversation.

"Look at the time, I have to go or Voight will have my head." He got up and placed the plate in the sink just in time for a knock on the door. She walked with him to the door and watching him strap his gun to his belt and the star on his hip. He opened the door to find Gabby on the other side. "Hey sis."

"Off to save the city?"

"From my spot in the bullpen." He kissed her cheek.

"Be careful." Sylvie said out of habit.

"I'll try not to stab myself with my pen." He chuckled, kissing her.

"Very funny." She dead panned. "Have a nice day."

"And you two, don't have too much fun." He kissed Sylvie one last time before grabbing his leather jacket and walking out the door.

"Oh we will." Gabby said to Sylvie with a smirk. "So first day back huh? How're you feeling?"

"Nervous but I don't know why. Voight won't let him near the field until next week."

"Let's hope so." She closed the door and the girls made their plans for the day.

Antonio parked in his usual spot in the back of the district and took a deep breath before turning the ignition off and getting out, walking towards the front. As he walked in, he tried to ignore Platt but she had seen him already.

"You know, there are other ways to get time off than getting shot Dawson." She smirked.

"I'll try to remember that one." He smiled back at her, making his way to the scanner.

"Welcome back Detective." She called after him.

"Thanks Sarge." He opened the gate and made his way into the bullpen where only Jay was waiting. "Morning." He called.

"Look who the cat dragged in. It's good to have you back man." Jay pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea."

"I'm surprised that Brett let you get away with it."

"So am I but I told her I could hold off because I know she's worried, that's what set her off and made me call Voight to come in today."

"I'd say you have a keeper, don't let her get away."

"Oh, I don't plan too."

"Alright everyone, we have a case." They both turned to see Al and Voight walk up the stairs, setting the day in motion.

It was about five when the rest of Intelligence had returned, the lead they had gotten getting them nowhere. "I was going through the files with Antonio and we found something else." Mouse told them.

"There was a call that was made to this number about an hour ago. His name is Tyrel and we believe he can lead you to the source."

"Alright, let's suit up again, Mouse, text me the address." Voight told everyone. "Great work Antonio." He walked past him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Sarge."

Everyone left, leaving Antonio with Mouse again. "Great job Detective." Mouse teased him. "Four more days and you'll be back out there too."

"Yeah, I can't wait." He sighed, taking a seat at his desk, trying to go through some of the paperwork that had piled there before he was shot. The sun was down by the time came back, Adam and Jay removing their vests roughly.

"That was close man." Adam through his vest on his chair.

"Bullets everywhere dog." They fist bumped.

"You missed a good one Antonio." Voight saw the look of utter frustration on his Detective's face so he motioned him into his office.

"Everything ok bro?" He took a seat behind his desk like he always did.

"Itching to get back out there is all." He sat in the couch opposite the desk and ran his hands over his face. "I know I said that I'd stay back but it's hard, you know how I am."

"I know but we gave Brett our word."

"I know and she's the only reason I'm not out there with you guys. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good now go home, it's been a long first day. Go put your girlfriend's mind at ease, I'm sure it's been a hard day for her too."

"Thanks Sarge." He got up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"That's what I want to hear now get out of here." He said, returning to the file that was on his desk from the night before, Antonio taking his leave. He grabbed his coat and said good night to everyone before heading out of 21st and back home. When he unlocked the door, he could hear giggles coming from inside. He found Sylvie and Gabby at the dinner table, two bottles of wine between them and empty containers of take-out sushis.

"Looks like the two of you had fun today." He put his keys on the counter, the girls noticing him for the first time.

"Tonio, how was your first day back?" Gabby asked him with a smile.

"As exciting as it can be staying cooped up inside." He made to Sylvie and kissed her. "But it's been a good day all in all, we caught the bad guys." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close.

"Alright, I'll leave the two alone."

"Are you sure you're ok to drive, you guys have had a few."

"Don't worry big brother, Matt is on his way to pick me up." She looked at her phone as it dinged, a message from Matt saying he was there. "That's him. Today was fun Brett, we have to do it again."

"Absolutely. Night Gabs."

"Night." They hugged and she kissed her brother's cheek before she left them alone.

"So, an exciting day?" She tried to keep the teasing out of her voice.

"It was tough but yeah, exciting day." He finally pulled her to him properly. "Looks like you've had quite to drink." He looked at the table with a laugh.

"Well that's good for you then." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, you look like you need a massage."

"That and you." He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Am I under arrest Detective?" She laughed as he walked them to their room.

"Do you want to be?" He whispered seductively as he kissed her.

"I'm all yours tonight." She said back huskily.

"Perfect." He laid her down on the bed and they spend the rest of their evening cooped inside together.

 **A week later**

"So today's the big day huh?" Sylvie watched him slip his shirt on.

"Yeah. Today I go back on full duty." He placed his star on his hip and smiled at her.

"Back to chasing the bad guys." He put his gun in his holster on his hip as well.

"Sylvie, baby, it's going to be ok." He walked to her and puller her to him.

"I know I'm just a bit jittery." She gave him her best smile.

"It's ok for you to be scared but I promise I'll be careful."

"Don't promise me that Antonio. last time you did you, got shot." She slapped his chest.

"Fine, I promise not to do anything stupid, is that better?"

"Yeah." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Now go, protect our city like you do best Detective."

"I love you." He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." Their next kiss was filled with passion, Sylvie enjoying her last real minutes with him for the day. "Alright now go, go." She pushed him out the door as he laughed it off. Worry would always be part of their lives but at the end of the day, they both did what they loved, which was protect the city of Chicago.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh WOW! 12000 words. This is my longest one shot to date. Normally It would be the kind of chapter that I would cut in half for the purpose of a story but since my idea of this story is glimpses and moments wrapped in one-sjots, I had to leave it like that but I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please leave a review before you go, I love hearing your thoughts. - Sarra**


	8. Daydreaming of Antonio Dawson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So this idea came to me as a pre hook up OC story and I decided to have fun with it.**

* * *

Sylvie and Gabby were sitting on the couch with a beer in hand following a big shift and a short nap. Sure it was early in the afternoon but that's exactly what they both needed. Gabby put her bottle down on the table and headed for the bathroom just as there was a knock on the front door. Sylvie blinked her surprise away before she stood and got the door. In front of her stood Antonio Dawson, the last person she expected to turn up on her doorstep.

"Antonio." She did nothing to hide her surprise.

"I take it Gabby didn't say I was stopping by." He slipped his hands in his pockets and smiled at her.

"She forgot." She chuckled nervously. "Where are my manners? Come in." She moved aside to let him in.

"She's here though." He certainly didn't want to impose if his sister wasn't there.

"Yeah, she eee." She stammered lightly.

"Tonio?" Gabby reappeared, saving Sylvie from the awkward situation.

"Sis." They smiled at each other and hugged. "You could have told Brett I was stopping by, prevent her from the almost heart attack I gave her."

"Sorry." Gabby flinched at the omission. "It totally slipped my mind."

"Nah, it's fine." She waved them off. "Do you want something to drink Antonio?"

"Whatever you guys are having." He pointed towards the beer bottles on the table.

"Coming right up." Brett left the two siblings in the living room while she walked towards the fridge. She watched from the kitchen as Antonio took a seat on her couch. She wondered about the reason behind Gabby's request to meet her here and not somewhere else but didn't dwell too much on that as she kept her eyes on Antonio. She had always though he was a good looking man but having him show up at her doorstep and now sitting in her living room, something else was stirring inside of her. She quickly grabbed the beer before they wondered how come it was taking her so long and walked back towards them. She twisted the cap before handing him the beer with a smile.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He nodded and returned to Gabby. "So, mom and dad's anniversary. What's bugging you so much that it had to be all secretive here?" Sylvie listened at their discussion without too much attention since she didn't know their parents.

"I have no idea what to get them and we can't just not give them anything, we're talking fourty years here."

"Wow, fourty year's." Both turned to look at her, forgetting where they were for a second.

"Yeah, fourty years, it needs to be remembered."

"You're the girl, you should figure these things out. I don't get what I have to do with it."

"I need your help and besides, you've been around longer, you've seen things." She countered.

"The hell." Antonio gave her a what the fuck look.

"Maybe I can give a suggestion."

"We'll Antonio's not helping." She gave him the dirty eye. "I'm listening."

"Well, fourty years is a lot of memories. So what about if you can find a way to sneak into old photo albums and make some kind of montage and frame it for them. It can be of them alone before she had you to pictures of you as kids and now with Diego and Eva, you could get all of these things together." She suggested, looking between the two siblings.

"See, you don't need me." He gave Sylvie a smile that would have made her knees buckle if she had't been sitting down. "I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily. You're going to help me look and you'll find me some pictures of the kids when they were little that I can use."

"Fine, fine, I give up." He threw his hands in the air to surrender, knowing he wouldn't win this argument with his sister. "I'll help you." He sighed as the radio on his hip crackled to life. "Detective Dawson, I'm a few blocks out, I'll be right there." He answered back. "I gotta go sis. Keep me posted?"

"Will do. Be careful out there."

"Always am. It was great seeing you again Brett."

"Good seeing you too." She smiled shyly at him as he opened her front door and left. She closed the door and turned to Gabby. "You could have told me he was coming over." She hissed, trying to hide the red that was starting to rise in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind, I swear." Gabby raised her hands in surrender. "Listen, I got to go but thanks for the present idea, I think it's perfect."

"Anytime." She smiled genuinely at her. "I'll see you back on shift in the morning."

Sylvie closed the door behind Gabby and pressed her back to it, exhaling deeply. "What the hell was this?" She whispered under her breath before pushing herself away from the door. She picked up all three beer bottles and placed them in the sink before she grabbed her romance novel from her nightstand and settled on her couch, a blanket on her legs. She found where she had left it last and started reading. It took a few pages before her mind totally spaced out.

 _"Babe, you want a beer?" The voice said from the kitchen._

 _"Sure." She smiled and settled the book down and waited for the person to appear._

 _"How was shift?" Her smile broadened when she saw Antonio appear from the kitchen._

 _"Rough. Ambo got most of the calls." She took the bottle he was handing her, taking a long pull of it._

 _"Looks like you need a little distraction." He at down next to her and pulled her legs on his lap._

 _"Antonio, you don't have to." She tried protesting but his hands were already working wonders on her feet._

 _"Gotta take care of my girl."_

 _"You're girl happens to be the luckiest one around." She took another drink of her beer. She could tell that his eyes were on her and it made her smile._

 _"And she's about to get a whole lot luckier." She could see the love and lust in his eyes as he set her feet down and took the beer bottle out of her hand, setting it on the table. He leaned over her and pulled her gently down so her back was against the couch, his body hovering dangerously close over hers. "I missed you last night." His lips were so close to hers._

 _"I missed you too." His lips crushed hers instantly in a heated kiss. He pressed his tongue to her lips and she gladly gave him access, letting him explore her mouth, their tongues in a battle for control. He ran a hand under her shirt, making her body arch to meet his, feeling his want for her between her legs. "Antonio." She whimpered as his hands touched her skin, lifting her shirt a bit higher up her toned abs._

 _"Babe?" His lips were now on her neck as he discarded her shirt to the floor, leaving her in a simple black bra._

 _"If you're going to start something, you better be willing to finish it." She panted as his lips attacked her neck and shoulder, her fingers in his hair._

 _"Oh I will." He claimed her lips again as he pressed his body into hers._

The third ring of her phone pulled her out of her state of daydream, her body still flustered from it. "Chief?" She answered, recognizing the number. "I'll be right there." She placed her cell on the table and released a deep sigh. She knew she'd need a quick cold shower before she could set foot in the firehouse to relieve third watch's sick paramedic.

The shower wasn't a long process and since she needed to be quick, she put on her work clothes and headed out the door. As she set foot in the firehouse, the overhead paging system went off, calling ambo 61 and Truck 81 for some police assistance.

"Way to start with a bang." Her partner Mitchell called with a chuckle.

"I'd say." She grumbled, slipping in the passenger seat. She had done a few shifts with Mitchell and she had found that she was easy to lead. The ambo stopped at the sight of squad cars and both girls jumped out, Mitchen taking the jump bag and Brett the oxygen. "Where do you need us?" Sylvie questionned and took an nervous step back when someone turned to look at her.

"We know there's someone injured in the house but we're under fire." She was now face to face with a vested Antonio. "We just need you to stay back while 81 helps us with the door and as soon as we bring the victim out safely, we'll bring him to you." She nodded, not trusting her voice right now.

"Everything ok Brett?" Sylvie blinked a few times and looked at her fellow paramedic.

"Just peachy." She couldn't help her eyes from following Antonio, even if he had returned to his previous position behind the open door of his truck. Truck 81 drove as close to the house as they could and then Matt pulled the chains, hidden behind police shields and hooked them onto the steel door. Antonio and the rest of Intelligence made their way behind them, guns raised, ready for anything. Atwater gave the go ahead and Otis started putting the truck in reverse, the door giving easily.

Otis turned back and returned to the rig when Sylvie heard it. "We need a medic in here." She didn't hesitate and took the jump bag and the back board from Mitchell, running towards the house. She carefully made her way to where they were and found a man with a deep wound to the neck. She put the bag on the ground and kneeled down next to him, taking some gauze out.

"I need to pack the wound if we have any chance of bringing him to Med." She reached for more gauze but she was handed some from Antonio. "Thanks." She said timidly, returning to work on the patient. She wrapped the fabric around his neck and asked for help with the backboard, Ruzek giving her a hand by turning the man to his side while she slid it under him. Atwater and Ruzek proceeded in lifting him and taking him directly towards the ambo, Antonio staying behind to make sure that Sylvie came out unharmed.

"Thanks for helping us out." He smiled at her as they walked out on the front porch.

"Anytime." She smiled back at him. He placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her down but something caught his eye in the sun.

"Sylvie." The shots rang in her ears as Antonio stood directly in front of her, shielding her from the gunshots. When she managed to come to her senses, she felt a heavy weight on top of her and started panicking.

"Antonio." She tried taking him off her but he was too heavy. It took a few seconds before he came to his senses as well.

"Are you ok?" He pushed himself up off of her and looked her over.

"I'm fine." Her heart was thumping in her chest wildly, fear and adrenaline running through her body. The commotion from the shooters arrest was lost on them, the two alone in their world. "You took two bullets for me." She all but yelled as he helped her up.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." He insisted, holding his side.

"You're hurt." Her first instinct was to reach out to where his hand was to take a look.

"It hit the vest, I'm ok Sylvie." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me you're ok otherwise Gabby will have my head." He chuckled, trying to make her relax.

"I'm fine. We better get going." SHe turned around but the ambo was already gone.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to Med." She followed him without question but the ride to the hospital was spent in complete silence, Sylvie staring at the speeding scenery. As they entered the ER, Antonio gave Sylvie's arm a squeeze and followed Voight to get an update on their patient.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mitchell asked her, taking her by the arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed in and out quickly.

"Don't ever scare us like that."

"I'll try not to." They got into the ambo and went back to 51. The rest of shift was fairly quiet but Brett was more than happy to get out of there. She was in need of a shower to untense her muscles but once under the hot mist, she broke down crying, crouching down at the bottom of the shower. She managed to wash herself quickly and decided that a nap would help her get rid of the memories. She dressed in nothing but her underwear and a tank top and slid under her covers.

She closed her eyes but all she could see was a worried Antonio looking at her and wanted nothing more than to be held by his strong arms. She fell asleep with that thought and woke up later in the afternoon. Her body was heavy and she decided on yet another shower to try to relax her. The hot water did it's job this time and she wrapped a towel around her body and went on the hunt for something to wear. She was going to head over to Molly's and take a drink in order to forget her day. She took a pair of leather pants and paired it with a plunging blue top, her eyes popping even more. She dried her hair and pulled them up quickly in a top bun before she did her make up. She took a quick bite before leaving since she hadn't eaten much and made her way towards Molly's around nine.

She pushed the door to Molly's open and smiled when she saw Gabby tending the bar with Herrman. She made her way to them and ordered her drink, Mitchell coming to sit with her. "Hope you're feeling better."

"Better? What happened?" Gabby felt a sudden rush of concern for her best friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She waved her off. SHe turned her head in an attempt to make her drop the subject but her eyes connected with Antonio's who was walking into the bar and she smiled broadly at him before getting up and going towards him. "Antonio. How's your side?" She pointed to where he had recieved the bullets.

"It's fine, just a bit sore." He assured her. "What about you? You ok?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips but she was oblivious to it.

"Yeah I'm good." She smiled back at him.

"We have an audience." He could see his sister looking at them. She looked behind her shoulder and saw the look on Gabby's face.

"She's trying to figure out what happened today."

"You told her?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"No. I don't want her to worry."

"You know that she'll never budge right?"

"I know." She shrugged. "Let me buy you a drink? It's the least I can do for you saving my life."

"Sure." He followed her back to where her own drink was. He ordered what he wanted from Herrmann and Sylvie told him to put it on her tab. "He took his beer and they made it to a booth in the back where they'd be a bit more quiet. He helped get in and he took the seat opposite from her. "Are you sure you're ok?" He questioned her as he looked at her intently.

"Antonio, I'm fine, I promise." She smiled at him, trying to ease the worry she could see on his brow.

"When I heard the shots, I was so scared that I wasn't fast enough to save you." He reached across the table and took her small hand in his larger one.

"You have no idea how terrified I was when you were not moving on top of me. I thought I'd have to tell Gabby that we'd lost you and that it was all my fault. I don't know how I would have lived with myself." The thought was making the bile rise up in her throat and her eyes water.

"I've seen worst and besides, we're both ok, that's what matters." Their fingers were still intertwined and neither one of them wanted to let go. They kept talking for a while and lost track of time.

When Sylvie saw the time on the watch that was sitting on Antonio's wrist and realized for the first time that it was nearing midnight. "Oh wow, I didn't know it was so late. I think I'll call it a night." It made Antonio look at the time too but he was enjoying her company.

"Stay a bit longer?"

"I really should go, it's been a long 24 hours." She stood up, leaving some money on the table. She stopped directly in front of the seat he was in and smiled at him. "Thanks again for saving my life." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss before she left Antonio completely dumbfounded. He ran his fingers along his lips and looked at the door where Sylvie had disappeared from. He had thought all evening about how her lips would feel against his but he never thought it would be like this. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He knew where Sylvie lived so he drove through the streets of Chicago and stopped in front of her building. He took a deep breath and killed the engine, making his way up the stairs towards the door he knew was hers. He knocked three times and waited. He knew that this was a long shot but he couldn't not take that chance. The door swung open and he found a surprised Sylvie on the other side.

"Antonio?" She didn't hide her surprise to see him.

"Did you really think that you could kiss me like that and not expect me to want more?"

"I." She was quieted by his lips on hers, his tongue asking for access and she granting it. She took a ragged breath when they parted. "This is better than what I ever imagined." She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage.

"You don't need to imagine anymore." He kissed her again as he closed the door with his foot, Sylvie's arms wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him to her, his hands on her hips. Sylvie threw caution out the window and let her imagination run wild with him.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you leave - Sarra**


	9. College Bound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So I decided to do a three part one shot for the next three chapters even if it's a collection of moments between Brettonio. This one includes the kids so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Sylvie was in the kitchen getting dinner ready when the from door opened and closed. "I'm in here babe." She called out, figuring it was Antonio coming back home from work.

"It's me Sylvie." Eva poked her head in the kitchen before walking in.

"Oh, sorry Eva. How was your day?"

"Was ok I guess." She sat at the table and watched Sylvie's back as she cooked. "What are we eating for dinner?" She stood and went to join Sylvie in the kitchen, leaning her back against the counter.

"Nothing special, just your dad's pasta sauce." She smiled at the teenager. "This came in the mail for you." She pointed towards the stack of letters at the far end of the counter.

"Any college letters?" She bounced towards the mail. "I still haven't gotten any news."

"I just picked it up, sorry sweetie." Eva was frantically going through the envelops when she saw two with the Northwester and Brown headers on the top left.

"Oh my God, they're in." She was jumping up and down with excitement. "Do you think I got in?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"What's all the commotion?" Antonio and Diego walked into the apartment.

"Eva got some mail." She smiled as Antonio came to her side and kissed her.

"Oh really? Which one?" He questioned, not having seen the envelopes.

"Both." She was all smiles." Well I haven't opened them yet." She was suddenly nervous.

"What are you waiting for Eva, open them." Diego pressed her, wanting to know if his big sister had gotten in or not. Both Antonio and Sylvie looked at each other with a knowing look. Generally, if the envelope was thin it meant bad news but a big one usually meant an acceptance package and in the case of both schools, they were big ones.

Eva took a very deep breath and started rising open the first one. "Dear Miss Dawson, CONGRATULATIONS! We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Northwestern University." She was practically screaming she couldn't contain her joy at the news in the first envelop she opened.

"Oh my God, that's amazing Eva." Sylvie was overjoyed for Antonio's daughter.

"Come on, don't let us hanging, open the other one." Antonio grinned, extreme pride coming off of him in waves.

Eva held the Brown University envelop between very shaky fingers. "Go on Eva." Diego gave her elbow a shove.

"I'm too nervous to open it."

"Hey." Antonio pulled himself away from Sylvie's embrace and put his hands on Eva's shoulder. "You've got this Eva." He took her cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he looked into her eyes and made her breathe with him. "Come on." She gave him a smile and tore into it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She started to read but then stopped. "OH MY GOD! I got into BOTH."

"Thats's amazing Eva." Both Antonio and Diego wrapped her in a family hug and Sylvie watched on lovingly as she witnessed this huge milestone with them.

"I say that is cause for celebration." Sylvie announced over the family celebration. "How about ice cream and brownies?" The three Dawson's looked at her with a smile.

"I think it's a great idea." Antonio pulled away from his kids. "I'll go get some."

"It's good, I got this." She kissed him. "Why don't you get the rest of dinner ready and I'll be right back." She kissed him again. She didn't want to disrupt this great moment of the three together.

Eva watched as Sylvie put her coat on and made sure she heard the door open and close before turning to her dad. "What are you doing dad?" She hissed.

"Finishing dinner." He looked at her funny.

"When are you going to make the move and ask her." Diego added.

"Ask her what?" He looked between the two ofhis children.

"You're so think." Eva groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?" He ignored Eva's snark comment.

"When are you going to realize that you guys are great together?" She asked him, trying to make him say what both she and Diego wanted to hear.

"I already know that Eva."

"I swear Eva, he's clueless." Diego rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Can you please tell me what you guys are talking about that I seem to be so clueless about?"

"When are you going to man up and ask her to marry you dad?" Diego said throwing his arms in the air. Antonio blinked a few times before looking at each of his kids, sudden realization in his mind.

"We've never talked about it. I'm not even sure we're there yet."

"You're too blind to see it dad." Eva said. "You guys are totally there yet. You don't see what we see."

"And what do you see?"

"You should see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention. The way she is with us even though we're not blood."

"Sylvie's just that kind of girl." He tried to object.

"She's not just that kind of girl dad." Diego interjected. "She could just let you deal with everything but she does so much more."

"She even gave me some advice about schools when I was so confused about it all." Eva added. "She loves us as if we were her own, you can't let her go dad."

"Make sure you don't let get away anymore." They were interrupted by the front door opening and closing.

"I'm back." She walked in as Antonio gave his kids a knowing look. She had witnessed it but didn't let it show as she put the ice cream in the freezer. "If you want us to eat, you might want to put the pasta in the water babe." She laughed softly, Antonio getting out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, we were sidetracked by Eva's good news." He lied easily as he put the pasta in the boiling water.

"How about the three of you set the table and wash your hands and I'll take care of the rest.

"Come on kids, you guys take care of the table. I'll help you with the rest." He kissed her cheek, the clogs in his brain turning in overtime.

The kids watched as their dad interracted with his girlfriend and they gave each other a knowing look, hoping he would take their advice and ask her. They wanted him to be happy and they never saw him as happy ever since their mother had left him. They both loved Sylvie too and wanted them to be a family.

"Dinner is served." Antonio said out loud as both he and Sylvie set everything on the table. She poured them some wine and the kids grabbed their own drinks before Sylvie raised her glass.

"So here is to you Eva." Sylvie smiled at Eva. "Your hard work has paid off and even though you have a big decision to make now, your father and I couldn't be more proud of you." Antonio squeezed Sylvie's leg under the table and gave his daughter a huge grin.

"To a bright future." Eva had watery eyes as she looked at her dad.

"To a bright future." Everyone cheered and everyone started eating. They talked some more about school as Eva tried to start thinkning which of the two universities she prefered before they moved onto Diego and his grades, the next few years crucial for him as well.

Eva stood to help empty the table but Sylvie placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "We're celebrating your success so you and your brother can sit back down, I got this." She smiled at them. Antonio watched as Sylvie started picking the plates off the table when he exchanged a quick look with the kids, the two of them raising from their chair and heading for their room.

"Let me help you." He took a plate from her hands as she picked it.

"Antonio, it's fine. You should spend some times with Eva and Diego, I got this.

"No way, I'm not letting you do that alone."

"Fine." She giggled and let him help her. Her hands were in soapy water when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I'm not all that." She insisted, her hands scrubbing the pan gently in circles.

"You don't give yourself enough credit babe." He whispered in her ear. "The way you are with my kids, I couldn't ask for more."

"You are an amazing dad and your kids are great so it's easy."

"You're a natural, thank you for being that for them, for me."

"I love you Antonio Dawson and I wouldn't want it any other way." They kissed as the kids were peaking and taking pictures with their phone from around the corner.

"I think it worked." The Dawson siblings fist bumped and returned to Diego's room to wait for their dad and Sylvie to call them back for desert.

"If you stop distracting me long enough, I might be able to finish these and get desert ready." She ran a soapy hand against his cheek with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll help with the drying." He reluctantly pulled away from her so they could finish the dishes. It took them only a few minutes and Sylvie started working on making deserts. She heated the brownies just enough to make them warmer and she added a spoon of whip cream and a scoop of ice cream for each and finishing it off with colourful sprinkles. "You bought Eva's favourite." He said with a smile on his face, his body leaning against the counter.

"Well this celebration is for her." She leaned down and kissed him. Antonio watched his girl as she prepared some food with his kids favourites and he kept thinking about what the kids had said while she was gone, finally coming to the same conclusion as they had. They called them back and eva was smiling like a kid as Sylvie placed the plate in front of her. "Now for some celebratory desert." She winked at Eva as they all sat down to eat.

"Thanks a lot Sylvie, this is really cool." She dug into the soft brownie. They ate in animated conversation into the evening, everyone's routine on break for a rare night. Antonio was counting his blessings tonight and with his fingers linked with Sylvie's, he knew he was making the right decision to ask her to marry him. Now he only needed the perfect ring and proposal to make this even more perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok I was stuck for the longest time with the writing of this chapter but I finally made it. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review behind, I always love to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


	10. You're under arrest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and the ones that also left a review, it means a lot. So here is a two parts of sorts after the last one shot. It's not really a story in terms of chapters but I wanted to post them in order of the way it would have happened.**

* * *

Sylvie huffed when she finally opened her locker at the end of a very tiring shift.

"Everything ok?" She looked as Gabby walked behind her to make it to her own locker.

"Antonio is undercover and I haven't had news from anyone to know if he's ok or not."

"First undercover gig since the two of you have been together?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I don't want to be that woman but I'm worried something goes wrong. Let's just say that sleep hasn't been the most restful thing these past weeks."

"I'm sure it'll be over soon and Antonio is always careful, he's their best undercover guy."

"That's what I keep telling myself to calm my raging nerves." She closed her locker shut.

"Just go home and get some rest a bit. This long shift isn't helping with the exhausted feeling you have."

"I'll just slip into one of his shirts and take it easy." Gabby hadn't always been on board with this relationship the first time they had been together but now she could see how good they were for each other so she gave Sylvie a smile.

"Doesn't get better then that." She patted her shoulder, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "See you in two days Brett."

"Yup." She gave her a bubbly smile and went to change into her street clothes. When she sat in her car, she enjoyed the first moments of quiet since their shift started before she drove off towards hers and Antonio's place.

When she parked her car in her usual spot, she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She frantically got out and placed a hand atop of the black hood before she ran up the stairs, forgetting completely about the elevators. She opened the door and walked in, dropping her bag to the ground and her eyes roamed, looking for him. She didn't have to roam long before she saw him, his back to her, at the kitchen counter.

"Antonio?" Still not believing he was there, her voice was small but he had heard it, making him turn around in his spot and face her with a smile.

"Hey." It took a few long seconds before she could move her body but when she did, she was by his side in seconds, her lips on his and her hands on his cheeks, his on her hips.

"You're ok." She whispered as they parted but she received silence from him. "Are you ok?" She asked scanning his body to see if anything jumped at her.

"I am now." He kissed her again. She leaned into his body and deepened the kiss. She let all the fear and her love for him seep into the kiss. "How was shift?" He asked as they parted.

"From hell." She huffed.

"So off for two days?" There was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"That's the plan." She smiled back at him.

"Than I'm placing you under arrest." He whispered, his bigger hands encasing her wrists together.

"What are the charges Detective?" She played along.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Than we are not going anywhere for the next 48 hours." He extended his hand to her when she opened her eyes. She looked at it puzzled before looking at him for answers. "We are turning our phones off and there will be no interruptions." He promised, kissing her.

"Let me just text Gabby to tell her your back safely and not to worry if I don't answer."

"We do NOT need her barging in here."

"No we don't." Once she received a reply, she turned it off and handed it to Antonio. "Your turn." She showed her hand and he placed his there and she turned it off, placing it on top of hers in his hand. "Now I'm all yours." She smirked as he placed the phones blindly on the kitchen counter, pulling her by the waist.

"Now where were we?" He kissed her soft lips gently, taking a step forward, Sylvie's body following his lead. He pressed his tongue to her lips and she gladly let him in, a wave of heat radiating through her body.

"No interruptions, promise?" Her heart was already beating in her chest and both were still clothed.

"Just you and me and this room." He walked her through the threshold. "And if you're not nice, maybe a pair of handcuffs." He kissed her neck.

"Antonio." She moaned, this idea making her wet already. He lifted her in his arms and let her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Sylvie." He pushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder before he ran his thumb against her cheek and kissed her lips again. "I'm sorry I worried you." He could see it all over her face.

"I'll get used to it." She tried to reason herself.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it." He gently laid her down against the mattress.

"Listen Antonio. I knew what I signed up when we started dating again. You're job is everything to you so it's everything to me. All I'm saying is that I trust you when you go undercover and I know you're a damn good cop so I'll get used to you doing what you gotta do to protect this city and I'll be waiting to spend times like these when you come home."

"I love you Sylvie Brett, I hope you know that."

"I know but how about you show me?" She pulled him closer by the waist where her legs were still hooked.

"Oh I will." He had that primal look in his eyes right before he kissed her hard, her arms coming to rest around his neck, a hand in his hair to keep him in place. They kissed until air became an issue.

"God I missed this." She breathed out, her eyes closed.

"Did you miss this too?" His lips were now on her neck.

"Show me more." She moaned, her body desperately wanting him. He unclapped her hands around his neck and placed them high above her head, feeling her body tighten with pleasure from it. He held them together with one hand while the other unbuttoned her shirt very slowly, exposing her black lace bra.

"Quite the present back." He knew it was a new item because he had never seen it before.

"Had to be ready every day for your return." She simply said.

"There will be no complaining from me." He placed another kiss on her neck but bit down not so gently, a shiver of pleasure already moving down Sylvie's body. "I love what I do to you."

"Don't stop then." She rose her hips to meet his, a grunt falling from his lips.

"Sylvie." He said again before his lips found the skin above her bra again.

"Antonio" It was her time to growl. He was driving her insane. "Don't you think you've made me wait long enough?" She questionned him out of breath.

"Just a little bit more." He kissed her neck again as his fingers expertly unclasped her bra from the front. His eyes darkened with desire as he pushed the flimsy material aside, revealing her pert nipples. "God I missed you." He breathed out, his body tightening with want for his girl. This had been a long UC gig and he hated being away from her for this long.

"I missed you too." Her breathing was laboured. "No amount of sleeping on your side did anything to stop the ache."

"We need to change that then." She could see the want in his eyes and refused to do anything about it. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and instantly her body arched into him and she abandonned herself completely to him. His fingers roamed her body and he enjoyed the goosebumps that they left behind and his name finally escaped her lips as he entered her ever so slowly, torturing her in the process. The sounds that came out of her mouth were moans and groans, her thoughts a jumbled mess from the sensations Antonio Dawson was giving her. It wasn't very long until they were both out of breath and tumbling down the cliff of pleasure, the two panting.

"I hate being away from you for that long but damn." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "You ok?" She was very quiet as she tried to catch her breath.

"You have no idea what you do to me Antonio Dawson." She was smiling silly against him.

"I think I have an idea." He was now propped against his arm, hovering over her body. Her hand brushed against his forearm as she took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece." She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and kept his eyes on her, drinking her in. That's when it hit him that he never wanted to live without her.

"Marry me Sylvie." He blurted out. There was a moment of silence where Sylvie blinked, a smile etched on her lips.

"Yes, YES!" Antonio pulled her to him and they kissed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she said yes. "What about the kids?" She wondered after they ended their kiss.

"Trust me, they'll be happy." He pulled her to him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." The newly engaged couple spent the whole week end holed up in their appartment, the rest of the world far from their minds.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah...So she said yes. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review, I always love to see what you guys think. - Sarra**


	11. Yes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So I know that I haven't updated since FOREVER, literally. I had a total block in my inspiration flow when I was writing it to begin with (not that chapter ideas have been in short supply for them) and I hope this chapter will make up for it and I will try to update more often.**

* * *

Antonio woke up early and let Sylvie sleep a bit as he finished the preparations for his surprise week-end with her. He had made a reservation of a small log cabin in Milwaukee so they could spend some time alone amid all the chaos around them lately. She woke up to the smell of coffee and he was waiting for her, a cup in hand

"Antonio, where are we going?" Sylvie chuckled from the passenger side.

"Follow the truck, it's a surprise." He clasped his hand around hers in the middle console.

"Just a small hint?" She begged, her bottom lip slightly pulled out.

"Just another forty five minutes." He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"At least tell me what I did to deserve this."

"We've had a few crazy weeks and I figured that we cold use a week end away."

"Sounds perfect then." She smiled at him the rest of the road was spent in silence, watching the Chicago scenery pass them by. He watched her while she wasn't paying attention to him and a smile lingered on his lips. He was lucky to have her and it was about time that they had time to themselves, the final piece of his plan starting to take form. He had rented a cottage by the lake in Milwakee where they could spend the whole week end by the lake and a fire and it was the perfect setting for him to properly pop the question to her, this time with a ring. "Are we there yet?" She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Just around here." He looked to make sure it was the right street and he took a right turn and onto a dirt road.

"Where are you taking me?" She grew confused as they drove farther into the trees.

"Just another mile or so and all your questions will be answered." He gave her a bright smile.

"I know," She pulled her hand away from his. "You brought me here to kill me."

"Definitely won't be doing anything of that babe, would be far too messy." He smirked and winked at her. She let the whole scenery pass by until Antonio took a gravel road to the right off the main path.

"You got us a cabin? Her smile was contagious when she turned to look at Antonio, he was sporting a similar one.

"Just you and me and trees."

"You are damn lucky that you are driving Antonio Dawson." Her smile turned into a flirtatious smirk.

"It shouldn't be too long now." He kissed her knuckles. It took about an extra fifteen minutes before Antonio stopped his truck and put it in park. It was a small wooden cabin with a dock with a gorgeous lake as a backdrop.

Sylvie hopped down and marveled at the view. "Antonio." She sighed in awe. "It's beautiful here." She shielded her eyes from the morning sun as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That's why I took you here." He whispered to her ear. "Just you and me; no interruptions and some quiet."

"That's exactly what we need." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up for a kiss. When they pulled away, Antonio grabbed their bags and they headed inside to settle themselves in. It was a small, single bedroom cabin with a fireplace in the living room, a small dining room right next to it.

"What did you pack exactly?" She questioned out loud when she started exploring.

"Enough food to last the whole week-end and some essentials." He took a large cooler in the kitchen to put all the food away.

"Essentials huh?" She poked her head out of the room after she looked through the bag to see what he had packed.

"I never said we had to go outside." He chuckled without even looking at her. The truth was that he had packed mostly clothes for the outdoors and loungewear for the evening.

"What are your plans for this week end?" She walked back into view.

"This lake and this cabin. And in the evenings, we can make a fire inside and snuggle on the couch with some wine."

"Or beer."

"Or beer." He laughed as he pulled her to him. "How about I grill up some food and we can just relax tonight."

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him. They went into the kitchen and while Antonio took the food out of the cooler, she grabbed two beers and handed him one, taking a spot on the counter while she looked at him work. Time had gone by since the evening where he had cooked for her and she had broken things off with him but since getting back together, cooking was always a team thing but she always did like watching him cook. "Thanks again for bringing me here." She looked out the window.

"We've had enough chaos to last for a while, let's just concentrate on us."

"Amen to that." She raised her bottle and he collided his own with it in a cheers before he returned to his cooking duties. They ate in comfortable conversation on the back porch, overlooking the water. When they were done, Sylvie started picking up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen where she started washing them. They had come to a silent agreement a while ago that the person who cooked didn't do the dishes and for a few minutes, Sylvie was alone with her thoughts. She looked outside as she did circular motions against the plate, thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man in her life even if they had a bumpy road in the past.

"I'm pretty sure that the plate is clean." She jumped at the sound of his voice, soapy water exploding around her.

"Jesus Antonio. Don't sneak up on a girl like that." That made him chuckle but not even the death glare she gave him affected his mood.

"I'm sorry babe." He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Make it up to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, totally oblivious to the soap falling on his shirt. When air became necessary, Sylvie pulled away ever so slightly before Antonio moved swiftly and swung her over his shoulder, making her squeal before the giggles started. "Put me down."

"Are you sure?" He chuckled, walking towards the room.

"Yes." He set her down unceremoniously and crawled over her.

"Now, for no interruptions." He pressed his body into hers and started kissing her feverishly. They made love and when they climaxed together, they ended up tangled in the sheets, both breathing heavily.

"I think I'm going to like this week-end." She traced her fingers against his chest.

"That's exactly why I picked here." He pushed a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead to the side and kissed it. He watched her as her fingers traced lines against his chest and saw her stop at one of his scars. She just kept her eyes on it, not saying a word. They had never talked about those scars and she didn't seem to want to find out about them but he watched as she frowned. "It's ok if you want to know." He prodded gently.

"I feel like I shouldn't." Her voice was a soft hum against his shoulder.

"We're going to get married Sylvie, I'm pretty sure that you gives you full disclosure rights."

"How did it happen?" She simply asked, not beating around the bush.

"I was working undercover, deep, and one of my CI's overdosed on bad drugs. Gabby was rushing in because Shay's girlfriend at the time had given birth and we argued in the parking lot because I looked like crap and I pushed past her but when I made it to my car, there was a car that drove by and shots were fired. If Gabby hadn't heard everything, I would have bled out." He remembered that scene like it was yesterday but it was actually a long time ago. He could see the pain in her features and he hated that but this had happened before they had even met and there was nothing he could do to take that away from her.

"Are they all from a different cases?" She touched every scar she could find on his torso.

"Three different. These ones, are from the case I just told you. These two." He pointed his shoulder and one right next to his heart. "These are from the fallout of Diego's kidnapping."

"Is that why Laura left?" Gabby had told her vaguely about that a while back.

"We don't have to talk about that." He didn't want to rehash that part of his life, he was happy with Sylvie now.

"You said full disclosure rights." She pressed her chin on her hand and looked him in the eyes.

"She left because I was in a hurry to get back on the job."

"I bet she was just worried about you." She tried to reason.

"I don't want to talk about that, we're supposed to be here together, no interruptions." He ran a thumb against her cheek, Sylvie closing her eyes as he did so.

"Ok. But I just want you to be careful, it's all I'm asking you." She sighed, dropping the subject, a scar still untouched.

"I am, I promise. And in case your wondering, the last bullet hole, it's just bad timing, a through and through."

"Doesn't make it easier that you went through that four times." She admitted.

"I'll try not to make you worry to much. Now where were we?"

"We were, tangled up in the sheets, blissfully happy." She gave him a blinding smile. "And I want to stay in those sheets until tomorrow."

"I can live with that." He smiled at her. "And tomorrow, we'll spend the day on the lake."

"Sounds perfect." She pushed herself higher to be able to kiss him. They lazied around for most of the day, Sylvie enjoying the quiet with Antonio for a change. They had turned their phones off for more privacy but had given their location to Matt and Gabby in case an emergency happened.

Sylvie was the first to wake Up the following morning, a thin line of sun shining through an open curtain. She decided to let him sleep a little bit more, giving some more time to recuperate from the last few weeks. The sheets hung low on his hips and the scars that graced his torso were on full display. An ache pulled at her heart but she tried not to dwell on it as she went through the bag Antonio had brought for her. She put on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt that fell lower on her right shoulder, deciding to throw her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She figured that since he had taken care of the food the previous day, she would take care of food today. She pulled out everything she needed to make breakfast from the cooler and found some cheese and some vegetables. She was humming a song as she swayed her hips while she did the preparations so she didn't notice Antonio standing in the doorframe behind her.

Antonio woke up and knew from the shape of the mattress that he was alone. He got up and made his way towards the humming he could hear, the cabin too small to conceal anything. He found Sylvie in the kitchen, dancing to a song that she was humming softly. She was dressed casually and that's how he liked her best. She looked relaxed, more that she had since he had been shot and he knew he had made the right decision in escaping here. He walked towards her and put his hands on her hips, hoping not to startle her.

Sylvie stiffened ever so slightly when some hands appeared against her hips but quickly realized they belonged to the man she loved. "How did you sleep?" She asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Amazing. How come you didn't stay in bed?" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I figured I'd let you sleep, let you recuperate some more."

"You're supposed to be doing that too." He turned her around gently so she could face him. "I'm sorry I had you worried last night. It wasn't my intention."

"I know it wasn't but I can't help the way it makes me feel, like I felt you going through all of that."

"Still sorry." He gave her lips a peck. "How about we forget about my bullet holes for the rest of the trip and we just enjoy being together, no interruptions?"

"I can get behind that." She finally smiled.

"So what were you planning while I was asleep?"

"I was thinking that we could bring the cooler, take the boat and spend the morning on the lake."

"That sounds perfect. I'll take care of the cooler while you take care of breakfast." He kissed her before he released her body and they took care to start their day in comfortable silence. Every movement that they made had them touching and Antonio had a smile on his lips the whole time. They walked hand in hand to the lake where a boat was tied to the dock. "You're going to do the rowing?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't act so surprised." He laughed. He put the cooler in the boat and helped her get in before he sat opposite her, the oars flanking him. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." She looked around as Antonio rowed them towards the middle of the lake. She was in awe f the beauty that surrounded them and she was glad that there was nothing remotely close to them that would interrupt their time away. She was already feeling the stress of the last week fade away from her body and she knew it was all thanks to him and this beautiful surprise. Once he stopped rowing and left the boat drift to a stop, Sylvie put a hand in the water. "The water is great."

"What are you doing?" He gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she took the bottom of her shirt and puled it over her head, leaving her clad in a powder blue bikini top.

"Going in for a dip." It was obvious t her but clearly he hadn't thought about it. "You're more than welcome to join me." She stood carefully in the boat and removed her shorts before diving in, making the boat rock gently.

"Trust me I will." He threw his shirt over his head and next to Sylvie's clothes before he jumped in too. She tried swimming away from him but he was faster and he pulled her by the ankle and flush with him. "You are right, the water is great." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm glad we're doing this." She kissed him.

"Too bad we're not closer to the she because I'd rather do something else right now." He kissed her back.

"I'm kind of hungry." She giggled. "We could just eat out here and go back inside and not come back out." She said suggestively.

"I like that thought." He released her and let her swim a bit before they climbed back in the boat. Antonio had done sandwiches and Sylvie was sprawled in the bottom of the boat with her feet on the bench Antonio was settled on. "What are you thinking about?" He was subbing her foot.

"How lucky and grateful I am to have you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"It could have gone a thousand different ways if our paths hadn't crossed again, if you hadn't survived that last shift."

"Don't think like that. I'm grateful that we'll get to spend the rest of our lives together. The rest doesn't matter." He slowly rowed back to the shore when they were done with their snack, Sylvie still lying down in the bottom of the boat.

Antonio barely had time to tie the boat before Sylvie was all over him. They left the food in the boat and made out until Sylvie was firmly pressed into the cabin door. "If we keep this up, we won't do anything this week end." Sylvie was out of breath.

"That's exactly what we came here to do, relax." He rubbed his nose against hers and slowly opened the door to allow them to go back inside.

"Well I'm not sure it'll qualify as relaxing but I'm all for it." She gigged as he scooped her up. They were cooped up inside the cabin for the rest of the afternoon, the soft breeze coming from the windows. They were still lying down in bed when the sun was setting and Antonio was slowly combing through her hair as her head laid on his chest. It was completely silence between the two and Antonio's mind was on how he was going to propose again. He didn't want to wait until the next day and wanted the ring to be on her finger sooner rather than later.

"How about you lie down here and I'll go start a fire outside? Then I can fix us something to eat and we can enjoy a fire and the stars."

"How about you take care of the fire and I'll take care of the food?"

"Sylvie Brett and a grill? I'd pay to see that." His laugh rumbled under her ear.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Antonio Dawson." She ran her fingers against his chest.

"I'm looking to forever to find out." He untangled himself from her and kissed her. "Meet me outside?"

"Mmm." She stayed in bed a few minutes before she got out and headed for the shower. She found one of Antonio's shirt and slipped on a pair of shorts, letting her hair dry naturally. First thing she did when she made it to the kitchen was to fill two glasses of wine and looked through the fridge for some food. She found shrimp and salad and decided to settle with that. She prepared them and once the salad was done, she took the shrimp out to the grill and found Antonio sitting on one of the lounge chair. "Here you go." She handed him with glass and took a step towards the grill but he stopped her by holding on to her wrist.

"Not so fast." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rubbed the lipstick off his lip.

"That shirt looks good on you by the way." It was one of his V-neck shirts that dipped low on her in the front.

"I'll let you take it off later I promise." She pressed her body into his. "I'm getting hungry." She pushed herself up from his lap and turned the grill on. He watched her mover around between the grill and the cabin and she finally came back 15 minutes later with food on two plates. "Tell me what you think." She made a shrimp salad with balsamic vinegar and small pieces of peaches. She pulled her legs under herself and took a sip of wine.

"This is amazing babe."

"Told you there was some things you didn't know about me. I used to cook at my parents house when mom found out I had a thing for cooking."

"Well I'll have to thank her for that cuz this is great. They finished their food in comfortable silence, the flames keeping them warm. Antonio cleared the food once they were done and washed the dishes as he forced her to stay put and enjoy the heat of the fire. When he returned outside, he leaned against the doorframe and just watched her as she brought her glass to her lips and took a sip of wine. He pushed his hand down his pocket and his fingers held onto the velvet box firmly between his fingers. He took a deep breath and he knew that it was the right time. The stars were shining bright in the sky and they were finally peaceful surrounded by nature.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Sylvie said out loud, knowing that Antonio had been standing behind her for a while now.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful tonight." When she looked to her right, Antonio was bending down on one knee.

"Antonio." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I know that you already said yes but I wanted to do this properly." He showed her the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful, three diamond ring with a white gold band. The middle one was a bit bigger than the two flanking it but it was just the right size for her delicate fingers. Sylvie was speechless so he continued. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but finding my way back to you is not one of those. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you and prove to you that you didn't make a mistake in taking another chance on us. Sylvie Brett, will you marry me?"

"Yes, the answer is always yes." She didn't even stop the tears from falling as Antonio placed the ring on her finger.

"Right where it belongs." He stood and took her hand to pull her to him as he kissed her soundly. He pulled her back to the cabin and Sylvie let him remove his shirt before he made love to her. They celebrated well into the night and Sylvie had never been so happy in her entire life. Antonio had been right about how getting back together was not a mistake. She had finally found the man of her dreams that treated her like she was the single most important person in the world and she had found a family that had welcomed her with open arms and that was the best decision she had made.

Antonio was packing their things in the car the next afternoon. They had to get back into town, the real world waiting for them at 51 and 21st in the morning.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it was the best week-end of my life." She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips.

"It's up there all right." He leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance and they were forced to pull away when air became an issue. "Let's go back home." She smiled. And back home they went. They smiled as they received congratulations texts when they both turned their phones on, Antonio having filled everyone in on the purpose of this trip.

"You sneaky man." She laughed as they made it out of the dirt road.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sylvie Brett." He winked at her.

"Well I can't wait to find out." She linked her fingers through his over the middle console and they drove back to the city, a new chapter of their lives waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally made it to the end of it. If anyone has prompts and ideas for chapters to go with the story, feel free to leave it in a review, it'll be my pleasure to bring it to life and as always, take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts - Sarra**


	12. X-mas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/N: As always, I'd like to thank everyone who left a review on the previous chapter and also those who follow and favourite this story. Then, as I often tend to do with this story, I apologize for always taking so long to update. I don't always have ideas and since I write so much, it's not always easy but thank you for keeping up with me anyways.**

* * *

Antonio's cell rang on the night stand and Sylvie turned around in his arms with a groan.

"Baby, your phone is ringing." She mumbled against his chest.

"Let it ring, it's Christmas morning." He said just as it stopped ringing.

"Good, they got the message." She slipped a leg between his and she settled herself more comfortably. She had woken up alone for the past week and a half and gone to bed alone most of the night's she wasn't on shift because Antonio had been called for high profile cases. It was Christmas day and she was hoping to spend some quality time with him. Mere seconds later, it started ringing again.

"Damn it." He growled, turning slightly, keeping Sylvie close but reaching for his phone on the night stand. "Dawson." He growled into the phone. He was really looking forward to waking up late and spending a quiet Christmas with his wife and kids.

"Yeah I'll be right there." She could hear the anger in his voice and she felt her own anger rising in her chest.

"He promised to leave you alone on Christmas." Sylvie groaned.

"I'm sorry babe but I can't say no to this one." He sat on the side of the bed and slipped some jeans on. He had made it home way past midnight and had showered on arrival, hoping to get as much sleep in his system as he could to be top shape for the day.

"You can never say no." She turned on her other side, her back to him.

Antonio knew she was pissed by her tone but it couldn't be helped. He finished getting dressed and kneeled on her side of the bed. "I'm really sorry Sylvie but I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I've heard that before." She grumbled, trying her best to ignore him.

"Have I ever come back on my word?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a lazy smile forming on her lips.

"Never detective."

"Promise."

"Stay safe out there." He leaned in closer and kissed her.

"I will." He deepened the kiss. "Get some more sleep." She mumbled a reply and he grabbed his gun in his safe and slipped his holster around his shoulders and he was out the door.

Sylvie waited to hear the door close before she pulled the drawer to her night stand open, pulling the white and blue stick out with a sigh. This was supposed to be a good day and she was spending it alone again.

Antonio climbed the stairs of the 21st and Platt was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a replacement desk Sargent was there, angering him even more. He placed his hand on the palm scanner roughly and grumbled all the way up the stairs only to find the bullpen half empty.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

"We all here Dawson." Atwater came out of the break room followed by the rest of the team, every single one of them with a coffee in hand. "We don't want to be here either." Kevin grumbled. He had been looking forward to this day. Jordan and Vinessa were in town for just this one day and he was stuck here.

"The faster we get this case going the faster everyone get's to go home for Christmas" Voight came out of his office and placed two pictures on the board. "This is Emily Williams and Caroline Everwood and they've been missing for twenty four hours." Everyone gave him their undivided attention but they all knew that they'd be there for the better part of the day not all day.

Sylvie finally woke up and it was eleven. She didn't know she had been that exhausted but only figured that the new life that was growing inside her was the reason for it. She had found out the previous night and wanted Antonio to be the first to know about it before telling the rest of the world. She showered and ate breakfast and while she was tidying the living room, her phone dinged. She walked to it and saw it was a text from Antonio. **This case is going to take longer than I thought. I'm really sorry baby.** She slammed the phone on the living room table with force and she walked away. She couldn't believe that she was going to spend Christmas of all days alone with the kids. She paced the length of the kitchen a few times and returned to the living room where she picked up her phone and dialled the one person who would understand what she was going through.

Gabby and Matt spent the morning in bed knowing that they'd be busy for the evening. Christie and Violet were supposed to come over for dinner to spend Christmas as a family, Gabby's mom being in Dominican Republic for the holidays.

"Who the hell is calling on Christmas?" Matt grumbled against the skin of Gabby's neck.

"Let me get rid of them." She giggled as his hands ran under her shirt, tickling her sides. "Hello?" Gabby suddenly sat up much to Matt's annoyance when she heard the owner of the voice on the other side. "Yeah, I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Sylvie and she's pissed. I'll go talk her down the ledge and I'll be right back." She scrambled to find some clothes and slipped them on, Matt now propped on his elbow.

"Antonio?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Voight called him in this morning and he just texted her that he most likely won't be there for dinner tonight."

"Shit, that's rough." Matt knew that Antonio hadn't been around these past two weeks due to work and it had put Sylvie on edge at the firehouse. "I'll start working on dinner."

"Thanks babe." She leaned down and kissed him before she left. The drive to Sylvie and Antonio's place wasn't all that long and she climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on her door.

"Thanks for coming Gabs." Gabby pulled Sylvie in her arms once the door was closed.

"No problem. You okay?"

"I'm so mad at him" She finally came to her senses "Just one day, it's all I ask." She started to rant in the middle of her living room.

"You know it's not that simple with his job Brett." Sylvie was acting a bit erratic compared to her normal composed self. She had always said that she understood Antonio's job and how it was important to him and how she would never take that away from him but now, she was acting the total opposite and Gabby was wondering if there wasn't something else going on with her. "What's going on here?" She eyed Sylvie suspiciously.

"NOTHING!" Brett yelled. "I'm asking for one god damn day Gabby. I had today planned out and now all I want to do is get the hell out of here and let him do Christmas all by his damn self this year."

"Woah, woah, calm down Brett." Gabby stopped Sylvie's tirade. "I know my brother and I know for a fact that he would much prefer being here with you on Christmas than being at the 21st working a case." She ran her hands against Sylvie's arms.

"Sorry!" Sylvie huffed. "I'm better now."

"Good. " Gabby smiled at her best friend and sister-in-law. "Now I'm going to call Matt, see if we can change our plans for tonight and do Christmas here instead. When are the kids supposed to be here?"

"Laura is dropping them off in a couple of hours."

"So we have time to turn things around, that's perfect." She pulled her in for a hug. "Now come on, in the shower you go, I got the rest."

"Thanks Gabs." Sylvie was holding back some tears as she pulled out of the hug.

Gabby let her get out of sight in the bedroom before she called Matt with the change of plans.

Antonio came back up the steps to the bullpen with another dead end and he was trying his hardest not to lose his shit right now. They weren't closer to catching the people who did it and time was running out for the girls too."

"Tell me you got something Dawson." Kevin was starting to lose patience too. The other four in the unit were simply spending a quiet Christmas at home and their plans weren't affecting anyone else.

"Nothing. It's like these people are ghosts." He slammed his pad against his desk. "You got something on there Ruzek?"

"Nah. It's as if nobody saw nothing." Ruzek was still looking at pod footage and he still couldn't find anything that could help them.

"Someone has to have seen something." Voight pointed at the board. "They have to had gone into a store, taken the bus, find me something." Voight was less than pleased with the fact that they still hadn't found anything useful to move the case along.

"Hey Sarge?" Everyone turned to Upton who was just hanging the phone up. "There's a Jacob Sims downstairs that says he saw everything."

"Burgess, you're up." Kim nodded and was down the stairs. Antonio and Kevin looked at each other and only hoped that this time it would pan out.

"Sylvie sweetie, you okay in there?" Gabby knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm almost done." Sylvie's mind was still on the blue and white stick in her night stand. "So what's the new plan?" Sylvie finally came out wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a red backless top, her hair in ringlets around her face.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sylvie blushed.

"So new plan is that Matt is getting a few dishes ready at home and we are going to bring them over. Christie is going to be there with Violet, I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm sure Diego will be happy to have someone around the same age."

"Alright I'm going to get going and get ready. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?"

"Yeah I'm good." Sylvie smiled at Gabby "Thanks for averting a meltdown."

"Anything for my mermaid." Gabby chuckle. Sylvie walked her to the door. Once Sylvie was alone, she decided to get started on getting the food prepped and once she was satisfied, she decided to wrap whatever presents that were left and she put everything under the tree. She kept her very best one for the end. She originally wanted to share it with Antonio first but now that everyone was coming over, she thought it was the perfect time to announce it to the world. She finished tying the bow and she sent a message to Antonio.

Antonio was on his computer while he waited for Burgess to return when his phone emitted a sound. **I'm sorry about this morning, I hope you guys catch the bad guys and get justice for them.** He smiled and sent her a reply.

"That Sylvie?" Jay asked from across the room where he was eyeing Antonio.

"Yeah. We had this whole evening planned and I had to leave. Laura is going to have a field day when she drops the kids off."

"I thought things were better with her."

"They are but sometimes she still has her moments." He was playing with his wedding band. "Let's just hope this lead pans out and we can get out of here and spend Christmas as a family."

"We're keeping it quiet tonight." Jay looked over at Hailey and smiled.

"That going okay?"

"More than okay." He smirked. Antonio was happy for Jay. He had gone through a lot between Erin leaving and his PTSD. Hailey Upton had come in and had been a great partner for him and their newly declared relationship had been good for him too.

"Good to know." They exchanged smiles as Kim returned upstairs with Jacob Sims in tow.

"Sarge, you're going to want to hear this." Voight pointed towards the interrogation rooms and he and Kim listened to the witness recount everything he had seen.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the roll-up getting ready to head out. If they were lucky, it would be done in the next few hours.

Sylvie was cleaning up a bit when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch and knew it was most probably Laura with the kids but she was pleasantly surprised to find Matt and Gabby on the other side. They refused to let her carry anything and she hugged Christie and Violet as they came inside.

"You guys did not have to do all of that." They had more than enough food for everyone now.

"It's the least we could do when we are all eating here."

"Thanks." All three women busied themselves in the kitchen while Matt spent some quality time with Violet. The doorbell rang again and this time Laura was on the other side with Diego and Eva. "Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sylvie." Laura seemed to be on a good day today. "Is Antonio around? I'd like to wish him a Merry Christmas too."

"He's wrapping up a last minute case but I think he should be here any minute." She hoped that would be the case.

Antonio was thankful that the sting had gone off without a hitch and the girls were being reunited with their families as they cleared their things to go home.

"I know it wasn't easy to come in today and we cut it really close but everyone go home and enjoy Christmas." Voight smiled at the whole group before he retreated in his office. He was spending a quiet evening alone this year after stopping by Meredith's house. He had gotten into the habit of checking in with her regularly after Lexi's death and now that Al was gone and that she had moved past the anger towards him, he was now welcome in her home.

"Merry Christmas Boss." Adam called from the bullpen, Kim now wrapped in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Sarge." Her smile was wide and Voight smiled back before the pair left to enjoy their own Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Kev." Kim approached her best friend and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Tell Jordan and Vinessa we'll be by later, I have presents for them."

"Ah Burgess, you didn't have too."

"Have I ever done Christmas without giving them something?"

"Don't argue with her Kev, you were never gonna win that one." The three of them went down the stairs under the laughs of everyone else.

Jay and Hailey slipped out quietly after they shared a hug with Antonio. He was the last to go and he looked around one last time before stopping by Voight's office.

"Merry Christmas Sarge."

"Merry Christmas Antonio. Get out of here and go see that wife and kids of yours."

"Don't have to tell me that twice." He smiled and he was out the door. He hurried through the streets of Chicago and he parked behind Sylvie's car. He noticed Laura's car and he cursed under his breath, hoping that she wasn't in a foul mood. He went up the stairs and was surprised to find what was on the other side of the front door. Laura was sitting on the couch in the living room with the kids. "What's going on here?" He pulled his jacket off and put his holster away as Sylvie left the kitchen.

"We were waiting for you." Sylvie smiled and they shared a kiss. "She wanted to talk to you." She whispered to his ear.

"I don't want to stay too long." Laura stood and walked towards Antonio as Sylvie gave them a bit of time alone, pulling all three kids away. "I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas and to give you this." She pulled out a small rectangle present and gave it to him.

"What is this?" He looked at her curiously.

"Just a little something I found while I was doing some cleaning and I thought you would like it." Antonio unwrapped it and found an old photo of him and the kids sitting around the Christmas tree when Eva was about eight and Diego four.

"I remember that Christmas." He smiled at the picture. "Thank you Laura.

"It's my pleasure." She smiled at him. It had taken her a while to come to her senses after the divorce but she was now trying to at least be civil. "You guys have a good night."

"Merry Christmas." He called just as she opened the door. "Take care."

"You too." Antonio looked at the closed door when Sylvie walked back in.

"Everything okay?" She rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah." He looked back at her and kissed her lips.

"Dinner's ready."

"Lead the way." They walked in the kitchen, Antonio's hands on her hips. "Sorry I'm." Antonio finally noticed everyone in the room. "Late."

"Surprise." Gabby stood and hugged her big brother. "Merry Christmas." She patted him on the back.

Antonio had expected Sylvie to be so angry with him when he got home but with his ex-wife in the living room, he hadn't known what to expect and everyone was there and then some.

"Alright, dig in." Antonio smiled as he took a seat between the two kids, ruffling Diego's hair and kissing Eva's cheek. Antonio enjoyed having his whole family with him and he exchanged a few glances with Sylvie during the whole time. He refused to have any help from anyone to clear the table and the kids were already gone in the living room to play the guessing game with the presents while he forced Sylvie to go enjoy her time with the rest, no doubt having taking care of everything.

"Need some help?" Sylvie poked her head in the kitchen and found Antonio with his hands in the soapy water.

"No, I'm good, go have some fun."

"I'd rather have some fun with you." She walked farther in and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You must be tired, getting all of this ready, even though I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." She moved to his side, her arms still secure around his waist. "I have to admit I was so angry this morning but Gabby came over and she's the one who got everyone here and she and Matt did most of the food, we have an amazing family."

"That we do."

"Leave the dishes and come in the living room for the presents." She coaxed. She was excited to give him hers so she needed to get the ball rolling.

"Getting impatient are we?" He chuckled as she handed him a cloth to dry his hands.

"The kids mostly. Diego and Violet are chomping at the bits to open theirs, Matt is starting to have trouble holding them back."

"Alright let's go." They met up with everyone in the living room. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Both Violet and Diego shot up at the same time and the adults laughed before Christie gave Violet one and Antonio shared a wink with Sylvie as he gave Diego his. It was Sylvie that had suggested it after he had gotten a particularly good report card at school.

"Oh My God, DAD!"

"Open it." Antonio laughed because the look on Diego's face said he didn't believe his dad.

"Thanks." Diego was in a hug with Antonio faster than he could prepare for the impact.

"It was Sylvie's idea."

"You did all the hard work, you deserve it." She pulled him into a hug. Then Sylvie gave Eva her present. "This is from your dad and me, well mostly me." Sylvie couldn't contain her excitement, waiting to see the excited look on Eva's face when she opened it.

"A spa day?" Her eyes were wide and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"And some shopping." Sylvie looked at Antonio only to have him roll his eyes at her excitement.

"Thank you Sylvie." She hugged Sylvie first and went on to her dad. "Thank you dad."

"It's my pleasure." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Violet had received a brand new iPod touch from her mom and she was busy exploring it. Then Gabby and Matt gave Violet, Diego and Eva their present and waited to see their reaction. Matt had checked with Chris for Violet and he had gotten her iTunes Store cards with a new Blackhawks jersey and baseball cap while Eva got make-up from Sephora she had been asking Gabby for months now and Diego had been hounding them for a new skateboard and that's exactly what he got. Matt handed Christie an envelope and she groaned.

"We said no presents, I didn't get you anything."

"You said no presents." He smiled back at her. She opened it and her eyes grew an extra size.

"Matt, that's way too much." In it was a day of pampering with a babysitting card with Violet, with an invite in the form of a ticket to see a game.

"You deserve every bit of it." He knew his sister worked hard with her job and taking care of Violet full time. She held him in her arms for extra long hug.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"No presents for you two?" Antonio nudged Gabby with his foot.

"We already exchanged them this morning." She showed her hand to him, leaving him perplexed.

"I already know what your wedding ring looks like." He chuckled.

"We renewed our vows last night." Sylvie's ear piercing squeal scared the kids who were busy with their presents. She crushed Gabby in a hug. "And we decided to try again for a baby, that's my present to him." She was blushing for a reason she didn't know.

"That's wonderful Matt." Christie hugged him.

"We're keeping our fingers crossed." He smiled shaking Antonio's hand.

"Who's left?" Diego's voice finally cut through the adult chatter.

"I'll be right back." Antonio stood and went to his jacket that was hanging in the front room. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped." He gave it to Sylvie and took a seat next to her, his hand on her thigh.

"Babe, you didn't have to." Her eyes were watering and she couldn't stop it.

"It's nothing." He really hoped she'd like it. He had stumbled on it online and he thought it would be perfect for her. She opened it with slightly shaking hands and gasped when she saw what was in it. Her fingers ran across the chain of the necklace and stopped on the main, round pendant. It was rose gold and there was a heart engraved on it. "Turn it around." He exchanged looks with both kids because they had helped him find it. She did as she was told and on the other side was the infinity symbol.

"I love it." She fingered the four smaller medallions representing the first letter of their names, all four of them. "Help me put it on?" Antonio lifted it from the box and put it around her neck, placing a soft kiss as he settled it against the back of her neck.

"It's beautiful." Gabby and Christie gushed.

"You did good big brother."

"I had some help from the kids."

"Thank you it's perfect." It was sitting perfectly between her breasts, close to her heart. "And I wanted to save your present for last." She kissed him and got up, taking the golden box.

"When did you have time to do that?" She had been so busy these past few weeks between the firehouse and the kids while he was working crazy hours.

"It's my secret." Her eyes were now twinkling and her smile was like a hundred watt bulb. Everyone's eyes were now on Antonio as he carefully opened the lid of the box. Inside was some white silk paper and he carefully unfolded it in case something fragile was sitting in it. As soon as his eyes landed on the blue and white stick, he was at a loss for words. Minutes passed and still nothing had come out of his mouth.

"Tonio, what is it?" Gabby was growing increasingly impatient.

"Are we really?" He looked to Sylvie and she simply nodded, no longer able to contain the tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm going to be a dad again." He lifted the stick out of the box and everybody started to cheer. His hands were now cupping Sylvie's cheeks and his lips were on hers in a second, his heart thundering in his chest with excitement.

The kids were the first in to give their dad and Sylvie a hug, Eva already planning the nursery and preparing the arrival of the new baby. Violet and Christie were next and the kids eventually went into plotting for the baby's arrival, leaving Matt and Gabby for last.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying." She pulled Sylvie in her arms.

"We didn't want to put a time stamp on it." Sylvie laughed in her embrace.

"Well this just became the best Christmas. I'm going to be an aunt again." Gabby was over the moon for her best friend and her brother and maybe if they were lucky, they'd have kids close in age.

"Didn't know you still had it in you old man." Matt laughed and pulled Antonio in for a hug. "This is great news man."

"I'll be the best old man this kid is going to have." His heart was threatening to explode with the joy of this news.

"The best." Gabby echoed. "Alright, let's clear out and let these four celebrate."

"Come on Vi, Sylvie must be tired." Violent groaned but did as she was told and she hugged Antonio and Sylvie again.

"Thanks for the invitation Sylvie."

"It's my pleasure sweetie." She kissed the top of her head.

"Congratulations again." Christie hugged them both. Matt and Gabby were next and Gabby held Antonio in her arms a little longer.

"You're are a great dad, this kid is lucky to have you."

"Thanks sis. And I hope you have some good news soon because I'm dying for a niece or a nephew."

"From your lips." She trailed off. "Night Tonio."

"Night sis, Matt." They shook hands and got ready to leave, Antonio watching with an arm around Sylvie's shoulder.

"Night guys." Everyone ushered out the door, finally leaving the soon to be family of five alone.

"Is it okay if I connect my game in my room and play a bit?" Diego was piling up the console and the games, ready to put them away.

"Knock yourself out, we don't have plans in the morning."

"I'm going to call Angie, she's going to be so jealous." Eva took her presents in her room with her.

"So it's just you and me." Antonio pulled Sylvie by the waist.

"And baby."

"I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"I never thought I'd get to experience it when I came here from Indiana but I found the perfect partner and it's going to be the best."

"And I promise I'll try not to hover." He knew she was very much capable and knew her work was physical but he also knew she knew her own physical limits. "How about we relax on the couch?"

"I can get behind that?" She kissed him. "You want a beer?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Don't do it on my account, I'm going to pour myself a small glass of wine." She knew enough about pregnancies to know that it didn't hurt to take one every once in a while. "We have some celebrating to do." She smirked.

"Sure." She pulled herself away from him and went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge and she poured herself half a glass of white wine. She plopped herself on the couch next to Antonio and handed him his beer. "Merry Christmas baby." He raised his bottle and she pushed her glass gently against it.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled, taking a sip of her wine. They spend the rest of the evening on the couch with the Christmas tree lit and some peace and quiet ahead of the chaos the next nine months would bring.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally made it to the finish line. This chapter was super long to write because I haven't been able to find as much time to write this week as I usually do but I really hope that you guys liked it. The link for Sylvie's necklace is below and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it always means the world to me.-Sarra**

ca/listing/594352062/medium-disk-necklace-with-tiny-initial?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_ca_en_ca_b-jewelry-necklaces-charm_necklaces&utm_custom1=a3145679-8bf8-4720-97ca-7e31dc1e898c&utm_content=go_319627365_19422838965_75223831485_pla-106556340275_m_594352062enca&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIrJjE96aP4gIVwkSGCh02rA8TEAQYAiABEgI3RvD_BwE


End file.
